<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Away (BakuDeku) by flowersforfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911030">Far Away (BakuDeku)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforfood/pseuds/flowersforfood'>flowersforfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>my her, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforfood/pseuds/flowersforfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Startled, my mouth quickly shuts and my head bolts right up, only for my eyes to be met with the dazzling crimson red orbs that have never ceased to leave me breathless."</p><p>Where Izuku re-appears after he had gone missing two years prior. Katsuki goes on a roller coaster of emotions in just a few days. These two need to stop pinning- and fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKUS POV</p><p>"Alright class, just finish any work you have for other classes. I'm tired, so whatever you want, don't wake me from my nap." With that, Aizawa sensei retreats into his bright yellow sleeping bag. 

'He looks so much like a caterpillar,' I think to myself. 'I wonder if he'd turn into a butterfly after sleeping for too long?' 'Would he have wings or would his capture weapon spin around like a helicopter?' My thoughts continue to ponder these questions of much importance. 

"OI, NERD! WOULD YOU STOP THAT STUPID MUMBLING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" Startled, my mouth quickly shuts and my head bolts right up, only for my eyes to be met with the dazzling crimson red orbs that have never ceased to leave me breathless. These, of course, belong to none other than Katsuki Bakugou (Kacchan.) 

I've known Kacchan since we were kids. Up until his quirk manifested, we were practically joined at the hip. Like two peas in a pod. I can still remember some of the good times we had in the past.</p><p>FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE STILL KIDS (BEFORE BAKUGOU HAD HIS QUIRK, age 5)</p><p>Ginormous trees, as tall as houses, can be seen left and right. The smell of dirt and fresh air is all that surrounds us. The aura is peaceful and calming. 

Kacchan dragged me to another forest that was on private property. I always tell him that it's a bad idea and that we're going to get into trouble. 

He always persuades me with a simple smile and clam words of, "It's okay Izuku, I'll protect you no matter what! Even if we get into trouble along the way, I'll always be there for you!" 

This time wasn't any different. This forest is filled with cherry blossoms and beautiful birds. No matter what, Kacchan always seems to take me to the perfect places... He's the best. 

"Izuku! Stop getting lost in thought, you silly! You're going to trip and get hurt!" As he speaks, a giggle escapes his lips. His smile is so perfect. It makes me feel safe and at home. 

"I'm sorry Kacchan. It's just so pretty here! You always know the best places to go exploring!" Something warm envelopes my hand and before I can prosses anything, Kacchan drags me behind him towards an unknown area. I try my best not to stumble along the way, Kacchan is very fast. Some time passes of me being dragged around until we arrive, to what I can only assume, is our destination. 

My lungs and legs burn a little, but I have no time to dwell on that because in front of me, is only a sight that I can compare to Kacchan himself. A beautiful pond lays before me. Cherry blossom petals are littered in the water, which only adds to the aesthetic. To our left, is a wide cherry blossom tree that looks perfect to lay and relax on. 

Snapping out of my trance, I turn towards Kacchan only to find him staring right back at me. Before I can even think about speaking, he envelopes me into a hug. Without a second thought, I instantly hug back. 

We stay like this for a bit until Kacchan pulls away and speaks up, "I hope you like it here Izuku. I wanted to bring you someplace special." He turns his head away to hide an almost unseen blush. 

"What do you mean Kacchan? Anywhere with you is special to me!" His head turns back to face me, "Izuku. You're my favourite friend. I promise to stay by your side forever! I promise to be a hero by your side! I promise that we can be the wonder duo together!" The smile and blush on my face only grow with the words he says. 

It makes me so happy. I don't even think about it, I immediately hug him. The rest of the day we play in the pond and in the tree.</p><p>BACK TO THE CLASSROOM!</p><p>This memory always brings back strange emotions for me. I miss the old Kacchan profusely, but without his change, I would never have gotten stronger. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! I AM TALKING TO YOU YA KNOW!" Oh yeah, Kacchan. "Sorry, Kacchan." Is all that manages to escape my-slightly nervous-self. He once again directs his attention to his own desk.</p><p>All of my classes at school are over for today. My commute home isn't so long. It's a bit of a walk to the train station, where I then ride the train for twenty-ish minutes, and then a good, ten minute, walk home. 

Because Kacchan lives in the same neighboorhood that I do, he takes the same way home. Usually, he keeps his distance from me. Either walking ahead or behind me and always sitting on the other side of the train. I don't know why, but today's different.<br/>
Right now, I'm walking to the train station. Which isn't all that odd except for the fact that Katsuku-Freaking-Bakugou is right. beside. me. He hasn't spoken a word, nor has he looked in my direction, 'maybe he doesn't even know that he's beside me?' I think to myself. 

I guess I've been staring, because, Kacchan looks at me, tsk's and says, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Immediately, I stop in my tracks. Kacchan... didn't yell at me? Turning back, he gives me a questioning look; probably wondering why I've stopped. "S-sorry Kacchan." Damn me and my stupid stuttering. 

Quickly, I scurry over to Kacchans side and continue to walk to the train station. It's silent, but not uncomfortable. Every so often, I steal a glance towards Kacchan, just to take in the view. The sun this time of day is very complimenting to his facial features. It makes his eyes stand out more. along with his sharp jawline and soft lips. 

I'll admit it, I've liked Kacchan for a while now. It's probably stupid to like your former bully, but this is the Katsuki Bakugou we're talking about! How can you not fall for someone as amazing as him?<br/>
I guess I was daydreaming again because we're now at the train station. Usually, we'd go separate ways. I'd go to the front of the train cart, and he'd choose a seat near the middle or back. I don't know what's different about today, but he decides to follow me to the front. It's not like I mind, more so that I'm waiting for him to turn to me and say something like stop following me nerd, or, go away weirdo. He doesn't say anything like that. Actually, what he says is surprising to me. 

"Tch, stop being so nervous around me." My body slightly relaxes at the statement.<br/>
With the weather changing from fall to winter, it's been getting cooler and cooler out as the day progress. I didn't think it'd be that cold out, so I decided not to dress too warm before I left for school this morning. I am now regretting that. My body slightly shivers and my mind dreads the twenty minute long train ride ahead. 

I tense when something warm drapes around me. Looking around, I can see that it's only Kacchans arm, draped over my shoulder, slightly pulling me closer... wait... Kacchan, as in, the actual Katsuki Bakugou. His arm. Around. Me? My head slowly turns to the side so that I can get a better view of Kacchan, just to make sure he knows what he's doing; also to make sure he's not going to kill me. He looks... peaceful. He notices me staring and slightly looks in my direction, "You looked cold," is all he says before turning back. I am... stunned, to say the least. But... I don't mind the warmth. I find myself snuggling up to it. 

I'm enveloped by the smell of Kacchans burning caramel scent, and the warmth he radiates. My eyes droop and I can't find the energy to keep them open any longer. My last thought before dozing off is of Kacchan.</p><p>"..eku... Dek.. eku," I can hear faint sound. Instead of trying to decipher what it may be, my body nuzzles further into whatever this heat source is. "..dek.. EKU... DEKU!" My eyes jolt open and I find myslef staring into beautiful crimson red. 

After a moment, I realize what's happening. Begining to remember what happened and where I am, I come to the realization that I fell asleep on Kacchan... I. Fell asleep. On KACCHAN?! 'Oh my god. He's going to kill me.' That's all I can think at the moment. Fear courses through my body and I flinch at Kacchans hard stare. His eyes soften and he becomes gentler. 

"Come on nerd, it's our stop." Slowly, I stand up and make my way to the trains' doors. Once outside, I find myself looking for Kacchan, I miss his warmth and his company. There're so many people at this station, that I can't seem to find him anywhere. I sigh in defeat, knowing that he probably wouldn't want to walk home me. All of this was probably just to get my hopes up, he doesn't want to spend actual time with me. Tears prick the corners of my eyes when I think about how Kacchan doesn't want to be my friend after all of those good years. 

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a hand being wrapped around my own and being dragged away from the crowd. At first, I'm frightened, but now at ease, as I can see that Kacchan was the one to pull me away.<br/>
Five more minutes of walking, and we get to the point where Kacchan and I part ways. I turn to say goodbye, but my mouth is left hanging open when I realize we've been holding hands this whole time. Carefully, I look up to see Kacchan's gaze set on me. 

His hand is pulled away and I miss the warmth. Just as I'm expecting him to get mad or yell, all he does is wave goodbye and adds, "See ya nerd," before he walks away. He leaves me standing here, perplexed about what just happened, but... also happy. 'Maybe Kacchan wants to be my friend again!' I think to myself. 

I giddily skip home. All I can think about is Kacchan. My mind is so lost in thought with this boy. It takes me a second to realize that a bag has been placed over my head. It's hard to breath and I can't even get out a screem for help before I pass out.</p><p>"Ooh! Look, look, look! He's waking up!" I can hear voices, that one sounded like a teenage girls'. "Yeah, we can see that you psycho." That one sounded like someone I know. Kind of like Todoroki, but deeper and more bored. It takes a lot of effort, but I open my eyes. My head is pounding, but not too bad. If the lights had been brighter, then I assume that my headache would have been worse, but it's actually pretty dim.<br/>
After a second, I take in my surroundings. I'm in, what looks like, a bar. I'm tied to a wooden chair with some pretty flimsy rope. Looking up, I can see the sources of the voices I earlier heard. 

A small gasp escapes my lips. I recognise them. In front of me stands a teenage girl with blonde buns on her head and a school uniform on, to her left a man that has spikey hair like Kacchan but its black and he has blue eyes with markings 'birthmarks I think' on his face and body, neer the back is a man in a bodysuit that is black and white and who kind of looks like dead pool, finally, to the left of the girl, is a man in his twenties or thirties who has robin egg blue hair and hands covering his face and some parts of his body. 

I can identify them as Toga, Dabi, Twice and... Shigaraki. 'Oh no...' I think, 'I've been captured by the league of villains.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZKUKUS POV</p><p>The league of villains. A group of some of the most dangerous people in the country. We've had a few run-ins with them while training. Our teachers were always there though, and we always got out okay; well except for the time they kidnapped Kacchan. That was a recent event. We're supposed to move into dorms in a few weeks; the teachers say it's to protect us from more dangers like the league. I guess they had a point because here I am, tied up in what I assume is their base. <br/>They haven't spoken much to me. They've mostly just whispered amongst themselves while glancing up at me every so often. I don't pay much attention to what they might be whispering about, I'm looking around the room trying to find an escape. 'I wonder if this is what happened to Kachan?' Before I got too lost in thought about Kacchan, the league turned towards me; seaming as though they had something to say. "Izuku~" My attention focusses on Toga. "We have a very important question to ask you~" What could they have to ask me? "Toga, let the adults ask the questions," Dabi says in a monotone. Toga crosses her arms and huffs. "Anyway, after watching you for a couple of weeks we've come to a conclusion," Shigaraki and Dabi look at each other before turning back to me. "We know that you aren't treated fairly and that you work harder than anyone we've seen before." Shigaraki picks up from where Dabi left off, "What we're trying to say is, with training and a bit of time... we think you'd make a perfect addition to the league of villains." The... the league of villains... want me, a hero in training, to... join them. I open my mouth to immediately say no, but... I hesitate. WHY AM I HESITATING? The words just won't form properly. I'm left looking like a fish with my mouth gaping. Dabi speaks up, "You don't have to agree, but... we'd treat you fairly, we'd treat you like family. I know we don't look like much, but we have a serious bond. so please, consider it."</p><p>KATSUKIS POV</p><p>That stupid nerd. That stupid, adorable, nerd. I know, 'why would Katsuki Bakugou fall for the one he bullied in middle school?' When we were younger, before I got my quirk, we were as close as could be. I remember taking him to a bunch of cool places just so that I could see him smile. I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened between us, but I think I can take a guess. After getting my quirk, my ego shot through the roof. I only ever thought that I was better than everyone. I guess I still kind of do. The look on Izukus face the first time I ever yelled at him, it's been haunting me for so long now. He looked betrayed and his eyes were so full of sadness. It was like, the beautiful emerald green eyes were dulling by the second; filling with tears. All because of me.</p><p>FLASHBACK TO FIRST GRADE (KATSUKIS POV)</p><p>Before me, lays a teary-eyed, muddied and betrayed, Izuku Midoryia. Everyone at school was talking about how he was the only one without a quirk, and how he would never become a hero. Up until this point, I had tried my best to keep his spirits high, while also trying to keep my standards as the 'cool' kid at school. Today, I just broke. I had to choose between my ego and my bestest friend in the world. Let's just say I made the wrong decision, but I didn't notice until I had already done something I know I'm going to regret. <br/>Izuku was following me around like he normally did at school. People were being extra mean today, calling him names and telling him that he'd never be a hero. I, of course, did nothing. Just watching from the sides while he got treated like dirt. I guess everyone's words got to me today. <br/>Izuku was rambling on about something, probably heroes, too quiet for me to hear. My walking pace quickened as I tried to get away from him, but he just kept following me. I then started to run. He had a look of confusion on his face before he ran after me. I stopped by the swings with him running up not long after. He caught his breath and looked back up to me, "Why are you running Kacchan? Is something wrong?" His tone is so pure and innocent. My ego or my best friend. My ego or my best friend. My ego or my best friend... "Don't you get it you stupid DEKU?! I don't WANT to be seen with someone who doesn't have a quirk!" As soon as the words left my mouth, his face dropped. His eyes glossed over and his breath became shakey. "You don't really mean that Kacchan. You're j-just mad at s-something... r-right?" <br/>He took an unsteady step towards me and that's when I made a terrible decision. I pushed him, hard, into a mud puddle. He fell with a thud and a splash. Mud everywhere on him. Even in his soft, green, messy hair. He stays sitting for a moment before he looks back up at me with an expression I've never seen him wear before. Betrayal. Pure and udder betrayal flow through his beautiful teary eyes. Now here I am. Staring at the boy that I've been through everything with; sitting in a muddy puddle, tears streaming down his red freckled cheeks. I did this. I hurt him. If I were anywhere else, I would have helped him up, apologized, hugged him, something to bring back that oh-so beautiful smile. But no, I'm in the schoolyard and children have already surrounded us to laugh at the muddy boy. Just as quickly as I pushed him into the mud, I walk away. Leaving him to cry in his now dirty clothes, surrounded by more kids that just want to laugh at his every fault. I think I just lost my best friend today.</p><p>BACK TO KATSKI NOW</p><p>That was the day that I gave him that dreadful name, 'Deku.' It was also the day that I lost my best friend. I chose my stupid ego over the person I cared for the most in this world. And for what? To be seen as strong? I can now see, that wasn't strength, that was my weakness. I decided that I needed to start over. I had made a plan to get my best friend back. Though, I may have accidentally fallen in love instead. <br/>Seeing him today, when we travelled home together, he looked happy. I miss that. His beautiful smile that's so intoxicating that sometimes I can't help but smile myself. I wish that he would smile at me, not cower away in fear that I might hurt him once again. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't care about my stupidly large ego, or about what people might think of me. I'm going to do whatever I can to see that smile of his again. Even if he doesn't share the same feelings as I do, as long as he's happy, I'll be satisfied. <br/>I arrive home, the old hag and old man seem to still be at work because I'm not greeted with the usual screaming of my mother. Even if it seems like my mother and I don't get along well, I love her very much. Her and my father are right up there with Deku. I head up to my room to do some homework and hopefully catch up on an anime I've been watching afterwards. Most people don't take me as the 'anime type,' but I'm really fascinated with the art that goes into making them. I don't draw too much, but I try my best to get a little practice in every once in a while. When we were younger, Izuku would always praise me for my drawings and tell me how amazing I was. He was pretty good himself, I wonder if he ever kept drawing? <br/>Before my thoughts can be completely over-run with that nerd, the old hag bursts through my door. I'm about to yell at her, but I stop with my mouth open like an idiot. The look on her face shows complete and udder worry. I've only ever seen her with that face once before, when I first got my quirk and I always accidentally got hurt over using it. "Izuku never made it home," He what... I walked home with him, he should be fine! I knew I should have walked him all the way home! Oh my god I'm such an idiot. <br/>"Katsuki, are you okay?!" I didn't realize until now, but I've spaced out and my face shows undeniable shock and worry. "I-I walked with him. He should be fine. HE SHOULD BE OKAY!" I'm so frustrated. Why didn't i walk him home!? Abruptly, I jolt up from my sitting position and run out the door. "Where are you going?!" I rush to put on my shoes thing my laces as fats as I could and rush out the door while answering my mother, "I NEED TO FIND HIM!"  <br/>I run to the fork in the road where we parted ways. Taking a left instead of right, I take the steps that Izuku would have to get home. I don't see anything unusual until about two or so more minutes of walking. On the sidewalk, lies that stupid notebook. He doesn't go anywhere without that thing, he would most likely be holding it or have it safe in his bag, so it not likely that he would have misplaced it. I look around that one spot to see if I can find anything else that might lead me to his disappearance. I can see his school back in a bush on the side, like somebody was trying to hide it. 'Izuku, what happened?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKUS POV</p><p>Memories flood my mind. There are so many good memories from my childhood, yet these ones are quite the opposite. The day the doctor told us I wouldn't be getting a quirk, when kids at school started to pick on me, the first time Kacchan ever called me Deku, how Aizawa sensei didnt trust that I could help people with the quirk I worked so hard to obtain. I think about how hard I worked just so that I could be equal with others in my life. Was it all worth it? I let Dabi's words float through my mind for a while. What if I really did join them? It seems so much easier than my life is at the moment. They seem genuine and like good people, (other than being villains.) When I look at the league as a whole, they really do seem like a family. I can relate to them, we haven't had the easiest of lives and no matter how hard we work, people don't see it as good enough. The other encounters that I've had with the league haven't been the best, considering the fact that they were trying to kill us, but they work as a team and from what I've seen, they don't give up. <br/>I finally allow myself to look up. Dabi is still patiently standing in front of me, Toga and Twice are pouting by the bar (probably for being treated like kids, haha,) and Shigaraki is standing a little bit off to the side of Dabi. I thought there are more members of the league, maybe they're out. There seems to be a glimmer of hope in Dabi's blue-green orbs. It wouldn't be so bad, would it? I would be around people who cared, people who understand. Kacchan wouldn't care if I was gone. Isn't it what he's always wanted anyway? For me to be out of his life. My mom would be disappointed, I can't just leave her after she's seen me work so hard towards my goal. Uraraka, Iida, Tsu and Todoroki all have each other so they wouldn't miss me too much. All might would think that i dont want to be a hero anymore. He's seen me work so hard, he's helped my work so hard. I can't have him thinking we did this for nothing. But what if I find another user for One For All? They wouldn't be All Might approved but it could work, I can pass down OFA and send whomever they are to All might so that they have the proper training. "I... I think I've made a decision."</p><p>DABIS POV</p><p>We've been watching this little greenie for a while now. We learned a bit about his past in the process and I feel bad for him. He's clearly worked extra hard just to keep up with everyone else in his life. He has yet to give up on his dreams and he always has a bright and shining smile on his face. He's been through a lot. One thing I've learned from joining the league is that we've always got each other's backs. We're kinda like a family, a dysfunctional yet lovable family. <br/>It makes sense if the kid were to fight back, scream at us or tell us that he's a hero through and through. I'm taken aback when he doesn't answer right away. The last kid we brought in here nearly blew the place to shreds, he's an explosive boy so I thought that because this one was seen around him so often then he would equally despise us. I've come to realize, after watching him for a bit, that Izuku Midoryia needs a break. He needs us. <br/>"I... I think I've made a decision." The green fluff finally speaks up. "I... I think that I want to join you." That was not what I was expecting. "I don't see why I shouldn't give it a shot," he mumbles. "Well then, Izuku Midoryia, welcome to the league of villains." The once thick tension in the air is now gone. All that's left is a, slightly less nervous but clearly uncomfortable green broccoli boy and a group of criminals. <br/>I make my way over to where he's restrained and I free him from the ropes. He doesn't try to run away like I thought he would. He instead, calmly sits there while rubbing his wrists in the places that the ropes were. His big green eyes stare up into mine and I can sense a hint of curiosity. He soon speaks up, "Is your real name Dabi?" What? The heck kind of question is that. "No, it's just used to hide who I really am." A hint of amusement crosses his features. "So you really think people would judge you for who you really are?" "Yes." He seems to understand and doesn't push the subject. "Well, Dabi, you can call me Deku."</p><p>KATSUKIS POV</p><p>Nothing. I can't find a damn thing! It's already been dark out for a while. All I've been doing is searching and searching but I can't find any clues as to where he went! I can't even save a hero in training. How in the hell am I supposed to be able to save random civilians if I can't even save someone that I care about?! What if I can't find him. What if he's gone and it's all my fault. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. I can't lose that stupid nerd! Who's going to call me 'Kacchan' when he's gone? I'm sure as hell not gonna let Kaminari have that pleasure. What if I never get to hear that stupid nickname again?! I can't live like that. No matter what, I need to find him. <br/>Making a whole 180 turn, I sprint to U.A. If anybody can help me find him, they're bound to be at the school. All might, Azaiwa, anybody. I need somebody! As I run through the eerie dark streets, I pass a beautiful lilac tree. When we were younger, I would always find Izuku reading under that fragrant lilac tree. Even when we started to drift apart from each other, I knew that I could always find him there. I can almost see the wind gently blowing through his green locks, or even the beautiful lilac that surrounds him. I need to bring him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KATSUKIS POV<br/>Two years. Two. Damn. Years. Class 1-A is now class 3-A. The sleep deprived brainwasher replaced that stupid purple grape at the beginning of our second year. Shinsou and kaminari are a thing. So are Uraraka and Iida, Jirou and Yoayorozu are very happy together. Ojiro and Hagakuregot together near the end of first year. and... Eijiro and I. We only got together six months ago. It was around the same time everything got back to normal. <br/>It took almost eight months for the class to even smile again after... he went missing; it took me about a year. People know not to bring it up around me. It's a sensitive topic, and I can never have a normal conversation about him. Almost everybody thinks he's dead. Only a handful of people have hope, but that doesn't make their theories any better. Uraraka believes that he's alive, Tsuyu and Todoroki think that he ran away, Eraser and All-might think that he's been kidnapped. As for myself, I hope tha- <br/>"Katsu? You okay?" Eijiro... right. "I'm fine, Eij." His face is one of uncertainty, but he continues his homework nonetheless. I had known long before he confessed to me that he had feelings. He cares so much for me. Eij's helped me through a lot these past six months. Even before that, he's always treated me like I was anybody else, not like a bomb waiting to go off. At first, the only reason I 'reciprocated' his feelings in the first place was to get my mind off of him. Things didn't go as planed. That stupid toothy grin and his stupid weird hair got the best of me.</p><p>FLASHBACK TO KIRI'S CONFESSION KATSUKI'S POV</p><p>Why in the world did Mr. Shark Tooth over here want to talk to me about? And under a stupid sappy cherry blossom tree too. Ugh, let's just get this over with so I can go sleep. "Alright Weird-Hair, what do you so desperately NEED to tell me?!" His face slightly falls and his eyes trail off to the side. "Well y'see. Uhhh. Okay so. Ummm-" "Just spit it out." Okay maybe that was a little rude. He sighs and his eyes finally meet my own, "Katsuki Bakugo, I think you're the most amazing person out there. You're strong and talented and you never give up. What I'm trying to say is you started out as an inspiration to me, that grew into friendship and now I'm hoping something more. Katsuki, will you be my boyfriend?" As those last few words are said, he looks away and squeezes his eyes shut; like he's expecting me to get mad or refuse him. "Yes." "W-what?!" Ugh, red heads. "I said, 'yes.'" His face morphs through several different emotions, confusion and shock, before it turns to pure happiness. Leaving no time to spare, he envelopes me in a great big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" That's all he's repeating, over and over. Slowly but surely, my arms rap around his torso to return the embrace. "Of course... Kirishima." He stops and looks me dead in the eye, "Kiri-shima? You just said... Kirishima. Not  Weird-Hair or Shark-Boy; you called me Kirishima!" He looks so happy, "That's your name, isn't it?" Maybe he'll be a good distraction. Maybe with 'Kirishima' I can stop thinking about him.</p><p>BACK TO NOW KATSUKIS POV</p><p>My plan kinda backfired. I fell head over heels for Eijiro Kirishima. Suddenly, Ashido bursts into the room, "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! THERES A VILLAIN ATTACK! ALL HANDS ON DECK! LETS GO!" Wait... what did she do just say?! Villain attack?! "Eij, let's go." We don't have time to go back to school to get our hero costumes, so we run out of my dorm in just our casual clothes and bolt it outside. <br/>Just as the pink girl had said, there were villains everywhere. Well maybe not everywhere, they seem to be keeping to the school grounds. It also kinda looks like they're trying to keep the civilians out of this. Without anymore hesitation, we rush to the others who seem to be struggling. Eij goes to help Kaminari and I find myself in the middle of chaos with Todoroki and Sero. After a few minutes, it seems like we're about to win the fight. Sero has taped up that crazy blood obsessed chick, Todoroki is in the middle of freezing the blue flame dude, and I just sent the lizard looking thing with swords, flying. <br/>"Okay guys, let's we if any others need help. Maybe after we can-." Todoroki stops talking. He seems to be staring at something in the distance. "What is it Icy-Hot?!" He doesn't answer. All he does is lifts a finger and points out in front of himself. I follow the direction of his finger for a few meters but freeze. No. That can't be. My eyes are playing tricks on me. It's probably that blood crazy chick who can turn into others- She's tied up. No. Out on the 'battlefield' stands a guy around our age. Somewhat buff but not too much. He's shorter than me. His hair is green along with his eyes. And... he's got some stupid freckles on his face. This can't be real. Deku?!<br/>I can't move. I'm too shocked. I haven't seen him in two years. We were on a train. No, we were coming home from school. He fell asleep on me on the train. We walked together until the turnoff to my street. I let him go home alone. He went missing because I didn't walk him all the way back home. Why is he here. It doesn't look like he's in danger. The only other person who's seen him is Todoroki. His hair, his eyes, his freckles, his expression. Where's his smile? That oh-so beautiful Izuku Midoryia smile. His face is blank of emotions. <br/>What if... if I could just, "Deku.." it came out as just a whisper. "Deku," a bit louder that time. "DEKU!" He seems to snap out of a trance and just stares at me. His mouth moves but I'm too far away to hear anything he says. His mouth stops moving and he drops. Just falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. My movements aren't controlled, they just happen. Before I know it, I'm dashing to his side. He's still breathing, that's good. It's all happening so fast, I was just standing beside my classmates, and now I'm dashing to recovery girl with a passed out Deku on my back; whom I haven't seen in two years. <br/>I guess I zoned out because I've already placed Deku on a bed and recovery girl is asking me what happened. "He... uh... he uh just fell over." She just hums in response and gives his head a big 'Ol smooch. How isn't she as shocked as we were. Maybe she's just good at hiding it. She leaves and tells me to let her know when he wakes up. I just stare. I can't believe it. After two years and I find him in the middle of a vilain attack. Where was he all this time? What happened when I left him that afternoon? Why is back now? These questions flow through my brain in a never ending cycle. I can't do anything except sit the bedside chair and wait.</p><p>ONE HOUR LATER</p><p>He hasn't woken up yet. His breathing is steady and he looks a little less pale. I forgot how perfectly imperfect his hair was; the way it's messy but cute. I forgot how cute his stupid freckles were dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose; even the four on each side that stood out from the rest. I forgot is small, pink lips and how his nose was just the right size. I forgot his long eyelashes and his beautiful green eyes. I forgo- wait. Green eyes. They're... open. "I-Izuku?!" Slowly, his head turns towards me,</p><p>"...kacchan.?."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKU POV</p><p>"...Kacchan.?." Is that really him? It can't be! It's been so long. "IZUKU! It's me yes it's Kacchan!" How did I get here? "Where am I?! What time is it? What day is it? Where's everybody else? Where's the league?! Where's Toga and Shigaraki? WHERE' S DABI?!" I'm panicking. I don't know what's happening. I feel lost and alone. I don't know where Dabi is. He left me alone. He told me that I wouldn't be alone! I'm shaking now. Everything is so confusing. Where's the league? "Izuku? Izuku! Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry. It'll be okay." Kacchan tries to soothe me with his words but it doesn't help. My eyes sting with the threat of tears and it's getting hard to breathe. I can't see that well because of my crying, but I can feel big warm things wrap around me. Arms? Is this... a hug? Hugs are nice, I like hugs. When Dabi hugged me, he would activate his quirk just a little bit to make sure I was nice and warm. Kacchan seems the be doing that too. "Shhhh. Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. Nothing's wrong, it's okay." These words are spoken to me gently as I'm softly swayed back and forth, still enveloped in a hug. His calming voice and soft manure are so soothing and I feel so safe. <br/>My breathing evens out and I'm no longer a blubbering mess. "K-Kacchan..." "Yes, Izuku?" "Kacchan, what happened?" I can't help but ask. I know that I haven't seen him in years and I know that he must be at least a little confused about my absence. "You fell, you were standing and you fell" Oh. That's what he thinks. "No, what happened to the league of villains?" He seems a little confused at my question. "The heroes took in the few that they captured, others got away." Oh... they're captured. Even with the knowledge that my family of two years is in trouble, I can't help but relish in the safety of the arms of one I haven't seen in so so long. <br/>He continues to rub my back while repeating, "you're safe." I think it's more to erasure himself than me though. If I wasn't thinking about him then I wouldn't have noticed how my shoulder, where Kacchan's head is, is growing  damp. Is he... crying? Katsuki Bakugo... crying. Why would he be crying? He's only ever cried when his pride was involved. This isn't how I remember leaving him. That day is still a little fuzzy but I can remember him taking me home. He let me sleep on the train and he was nice (as nice as he can be.) I was so happy that day because my the person that I wanted back in my life was there for me. But he's always put me down and he hasn't shown me emotion (other than anger or annoyance) since we were much younger. Is this what leaving did to him? Was he like this when I left? Did I make Katsuki Bakugo cry?  <br/>At this point, Kacchan is sobbing into my shoulder; holding on to me like a lifeline. His body shakes and he seems to choke on his breath. It's my turn to comfort him now, "Kacchan. I'm back. I'm not gone. I'm here. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I run my fingers through his spiky, yet soft, ash blond hair; a soothing motion that our mothers have done for us when we were kids. "..Wh-where were you.?." How am I supposed to answer that? I left him and everyone else to join some villains?! How do I explain that I left my dream of becoming a hero with him? I can't face him like this. "I-I... Was..." I sigh, "I was with the league of villains."</p><p>THIRD POV</p><p>Bakugo stares at the greenette, bewildered by what he had just heard. One thought coursing through his mind, 'What. The. Hell.'  The idea of the fluffy boy that he grew up with, the boy who dedicated his life to heroes, leaving to the league of villains. The grip that the explosive boy had on the other loosened and he pulled away. "You what..." Midoryia frowned at the sudden loss of warmth and panics at the reaction he's getting from his childhood friend. "w-well they asked a-and umm I just kinda thought that it would be better if I left for a bit... y'know..? Like, why not?" "No Deku, I don't know. I don't understand how you could leave like that. It doesn't make sense that you would leave your dream, your friends, that you would leave ME behind just to 'leave for a bit.'  Do enlighten me, Izuku Midoryia." The words that spilled from the blonds mouth were laced with venom, nothing makes sense to him right now. <br/>All Bakugo understands right now is that his childhood friend and the only one he'd been able to think about back then, had left him and his dreams to join the LEAGUE OF VILLAINS. "Well... when I was brought face-to-face with the league, all they asked of me was to be me. They never forced me to join them and they never threatened me. The league acted like a family and it seemed to enticing. They gave me hope for a new start." At this point, tears were once again streaming down Midoryias face but this time in frustration. The greenette can't understand why Bakugo is so angry with him. He's back now, so why should it matter where he was? <br/>"If they treated you so fine and dandy then why did you pass out when we found you?!" The thought didn't cross Bakugo's mind until now, but when Midoryia started to list the good things about the league, he racked his brain for a counter; Izukus health just happen to be unmentioned. <br/>"That's a good question young man, and I am happy to answer." The frail yet stern voice of Recovery Girl saved the boys from any more yelling between each other. "It seems as though that when we found young Izuku he was dehydrated and definitely over heating; from what, I do not know. Those don't seem to be the only factors though. Sometimes people pass out in stressful, fearful or traumatic situations." <br/>Bakugo's face softened. 'I suppose if I was in the middle of an attack between two things that I hold dear to my heart, I'd be scared and stressed too,' he thought to himself. 'But what about his dehydration and over heating? Hot things.. what could have happened? Flames are hot.. that one guy with the fire quirk, Dabi. What does this mean?' <br/>Izuku took this moment to clarify a few things, "Well, they did help me rain when I was with them. Dabi helped a lot too." Recovery-Girl had a moment of understanding before the boy continued, "I remember that we were doing some training before Kurogiri warped us to the school. Maybe I overdid it this time." That made sense. Bakugo seemed to understand now. What he's now scared of though, is that the league really did seem to treat him well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIRD POV<br/>Izuku retold the events of how he came to be with the league. He started with when he woke up that morning for school and how he was captured whilst coming home. Katsukis face never changed from its neutral state; even when Izuku dragged on about how lovely Dabi came to be. Izuku spoke of how, for the first eight months, he was treated as a baby; but as he continued on, it became apparent only to Katsuki and Recovery Girl that Izuku was later thought very highly of by the league. <br/>Along with training sessions, that involved some good psychological and physical training, Izuku seemed to be treated very well and with much respect. Meals were brought up quite a bit in Izukus telling of the past, he spoke of the wonderful things Kurogiri made for the league. He also seemed to receive much rest; sleeping when he was tired and having the others make sure he wasn't over exhausted. "Izuku, what did you learn during psychological training?" Katsuki asked. Izuku pondered for a moment before replying, "Well, it was mostly getting me used to the way the league worked together and how to adapt to their ways of fighting as a team. We would also work on how to psych out opponents and how to fight smart. Though there were also times where we would practice my focus and making sure I knew how to stay calm in stressful or panicked situations." Oh my god the two thought in unison, our school should adopt some of these ideas. <br/>At that moment, Katsuki understood the reasoning behind Izuku wanting to stay with the villains. "Izuku, I... understand why you wanted to stay," Bakugo took a moment before adding, "But they're villains. You could have gotten hurt, or gotten into trouble." Recovery girl sat unspeaking but not without thought. With everything that had happened to Izuku Midoryia, even if it was all good. Started thinking of ways to help get Midoryia back and become a hero again. Even if he was with the league for so long, he didn't do anything wrong. If he got extra classes and proper training, he may be able to graduate with his peers. But that's a big IF. <br/>The boy was talking about how good the League Of Viallians were. VILLAINS. But even with all of these wrongs, Recovery Girl couldn't help but notice the other changes in Izuku. He was always close to Katsuki, but his clingy-ness seemed to have increased, he also looks uncertain with most of his decisions. "Kacchan, I don't understand, who is lying to me?" "What do you mean Izuku?" Izuku thought for a moment before replying, "Well... the league told me that I was safe to be with them, and i really did feel safe but... now you guys are telling me that I made the wrong decision and that I shouldn't have been there. What should I believe?" Katsukis face went through several different emotions, landing lastly on scared. Not only was he scared of what he just heard his childhood friend ask of him, he was scared with how to respond. He wanted to reassure Izuku that the League was wrong, but he had to recognize how well they treated the other. "Izuku, you need to trust what you think is right. I want to tell you an answer, but I need you to be comfortable and understanding, okay?" Izuku only nodded his head in agreement. It didn't seem like he would have an answer just yet so Katsuki decided to just hug him and comfort him as much as possible.</p><p>EIJIRO POV</p><p>The fight had ended not too long ago. The heroes captured four members of the league, Dabi, Toga, Spinner, and Twice. Nobody got seriously injured during the attack so we were all aloud to head back to the dorms. Although it's not uncommon for U.A. To be attacked by the league of villains, everyone had something to say about this attack.   <br/>"Was that Midoryia? Where did he come from? He didn't look so good." Kaminari suggested. He did have a point though, he was looking pretty rough. we haven't seen him in two years. TWO YEARS. And suddenly he shows up in the middle of an attack. We're all confused and have many questions about what's going to happen to him. 'Is he going to come back to school? Are they going to allow him to come back to school? When would he graduate? Where would he go?'  <br/>"I think I saw him with Recovery Girl and Bakugo." Sero added, interrupting my thoughts. 'Katsuki? Why would he be with him?' "Yeah, Bakugo's the one who brought him to recovery girl after you guys saw him, isn't that right?" Kaminari questioned Sero. 'Oh yeah, Sero was with Katsuki when they were fighting.'  "Sero, do you know how Katsuki's doing? He must be shaken up, right?" I decided I needed to ask. Sero took a moment before saying, "He did look a little off when he say him. There was some screaming and running. Hmmmm.. Yeah I dunno man, I haven't seen him since." Oh.    OH? He hasn't come back to the dorms yet. 'No wonder it's so quiet in here.' "Yeah, I havent seen him since the attack either," Kaminari states. Sero speaks up again, "He's probably still in Recovery-Girls office, he'll be back eventually." <br/>"What are you guys talking about?" A new voice joins the conversation. I look up to see Shinso has joined us. "Hey 'Toshi! We were talking about Bakugo. Oh and did you hear?! Midoryia was found today!" Kaminari is extra exited when replying to Shinso. There's a look of confusion on Shinso's face and then, "But hasn't he been missing for two years now? How was he found during the attack?" Kaminari filled him in on the appearance Midoryia made in the fight and all about where he is now, and who he's with. <br/>Shinso puts his arm over Kaminari shoulder before turning to me, "Oh Bakugo huh? Weren't he and Midoryia close when they were little or something?" I stare at the arm around my friend for a beat too long before saying, "Uh yeah, they were childhood friends but drifted away in middle school." Another moment until, "Childhood friends huh. Y'know someone for that long, there's no completely breaking that bond." I find myself hesitating, "Uhh.. yeah, I guess... You know what guys, I'm getting worried, I'm gonna go get Katsuki." Sero, Kaminari, and Shinso all understand and say their goodbyes. First stop, Recovery-girls office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIRISHIMA POV<br/>I wave my goodbyes and head to Recovery-Girls office. The halls are empty and sounded only by my heavy footsteps. I guess everybody is resting up after our encounter with the league. Everyone tried their hardest and did so well in the end, I'm very proud of them. I noticed that Kaminari has gotten a better hold on his quirk after these past couple years. He no longer shorts his brain out after using too much. It makes him so strong. The way he fights is so cool too, he incorporates his quirk into moves that kids have probably only imagined in stories. Like, he can point and shoot electricity! That's. So. Cool. <br/>He seems really happy with Shinso. I'm happy for him. I am his best friend so I guess I kinda have to be. But I find myself with lingering eyes whenever they're together. Staring at linked hands or arms over shoulders. There's always a little hint of something in my chest. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I do have my suspicions. Jealousy. Like Shinso shouldn't be the one linking hands or putting his arm around my best friend. 'Stop, you're in a relationship and you're happy.' Though, I find myself saying this far too often. Not about Bakugo though. He's been perfect to me and I haven't been happier. I just can't help the small feelings that arise when I see my best friend with another.</p><p>THREE MONTHS AGO EIJIRO POV</p><p>The floor of Kaminari's room is, oddly, very comfortable. He keeps a soft carpet clean and somehow it never loses its fluff. There's beanbags to sit on but I prefer the floor. "Okay1 I'm for sure gonna beat you this time!" The thing about Kaminari is, he sucks that video games. He loves to play them all the time, but he never actually wins. "Sure, you said that the last five times Kami," Unfortunately for Kaminari, I dominate at Mario Cart. "And that is another loss for you." The yellow haired boy groans and flops over onto the carpet. "Why are you so good at this Kiri?! It's not fair." I laugh at his whining, "Maybe you should practice more." The other boy lights up, "You're right! Let's play one more time!" I sigh, "Kaminari, I told you I can't stay long, and that was four games ago! How bout we see if Shinso can play?" I feel like my suggestion is good. It's time for them to spend together and I can go study. "But Kiriiiiii, he doesn't like to play video games with me! Plus I wanna spend time with you!" Kaminari whines out. Another sigh, "...One more game." Although I'm wasting precious study time, the glowing look on Kaminari's face makes it all better.</p><p>EIJIRO NOW</p><p>It's funny how persuading Kaminari can be at times. As much of an idiot he can be, he knows enough to get what he wants. People say that he's not smart, but he has to at least know something considering he passed the U.A. Entrance exam, plus he's made it all the way to third year. He's not a complete idiot.  It always makes me angry when people say he's dumb, or an idiot, or brainless.<br/>My thoughts are quickly cut short by my arrival at Recovery Girl's office. There should be nothing to be afraid of,  let's do this. With no hesitation, I open the heavy wooden door. <br/>The cool touch of the doorknob against my hand is the only thing grounding me at the sight ahead. A wave of dread washes over me. I feel cold and numb. But... there's some.. relief? <br/>I always had a feeling that if he ever came back, it'd be over. <br/>My boyfriend. Katsuki Bakugo. He's not one that many easily understand, let alone like. He's loud, and has a tendency to be rude to others. He has ash blond, spiky, yet soft hair. His eyes are a beautiful crimson. He's found himself in many hospital beds in the past, from many fights and upbringings that tend to arise while pursuing the life of a hero. My boyfriend. Katsuki Bakugo. With his hair, his eyes, everything I've come to know. Has found himself once again in a hospital bed. This time, embracing a green haired boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKU POV<br/>My senses are overwhelmed. So much has happened in so little time. Hours of training this morning, the attack on U. A, passing out (gotta say that wasn't fun.) But, it's nice... I'm... it's nice that I'm back. I didn't realize how much I missed it here, how much I missed Kacchan. <br/>Recovery Girl left not too long ago. It's silent, with only the sound of our breath. Warm arms wrapped around me, the slight sent of caramel and smoke. It's been too long. I definitely should have thought it through more before I decided to join the league. I can't even imagine how I would feel if anyone- if Kacchan left me, for two years. However, I can't deny the fact that I was treated like family. I can't push aside the fact that I was happy. <br/>A sigh escapes my lips. Right here. Right now. Enveloped by such warmth by one that I care very deeply for. Right now, I am happy. I really did miss him. There were moments when I thought about coming back, but I knew I wouldn't be able to face everyone, let alone Kacchan, after what I did. <br/>I allow myself to melt further into the touch. "Izuku," Kacchan's voice is quiet, oddly so for himself, but there's a gruffness to it that holds the rougher parts of himself; "I... I missed you." That's a first. I never thought he could be this gentle. I really did miss a lot these past two years. His grip slightly tightened around my body, my face shoved itself between his shoulder and neck. A deep breath, "I missed you too." <br/>Silence overtakes once again. Earlier troubles that were clouding my brain, now gone. There is only the sound of our breath, and the smell of caramel and smoke.  I really have missed him. <br/>Whether much time passes or not is unknown to myself. I'm lost in the utter bliss of the moment, it seems as though Kacchan is too. It takes us both a moment to realize that we are no longer alone. The door to the infirmary is ajar. Standing in the opening is a blanched Kirishima Eijrio. He says nothing. Only stares. It takes Kacchan a moment longer to notice his presence. It's like a staring contest. Kirishima is staring at Kacchan. Kacchan is staring at Kirishima. All I can do is stare back and forth between the two. I think I'm missing something. <br/>KATSUKI POV<br/>Eiji... Okay I need to think about this for a second. I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm comforting my... friend.. I'm being reunited with someone I've missed. I'm not doing anything wrong. <br/>Firery red eyes hold my own crimson stare.  Neither of us have moved, let alone spoken. My arms are still held tight around Izuku, no intention of moving them either. The air is tense. <br/>It's been long enough now that the door creaked shut on its own. Enough time has passed for Eijiro to regain some colour in his face. "Eij, how're you holding up?" The questions itself seems almost forced out of my mouth. There's an unnecessarily long beat before, "Uh.. I'm good," his voice meek, "we took a bit of a beating but, uh, we did well." His eyes drift to Izuku. My arms subconsciously tighten around him, I'm not doing anything wrong. Red eyes meet my own once more, "Katsu, can we talk," he says it as more of a statement than a question. I shouldn't be reluctant to follow my boyfriend out to talk. I shouldn't be, but I am. I'm reluctant to even loosen the hold I have on the boy in my arms. "..of course Eij."<br/>The hall is just as silent and tense as the infirmary was; Eijiro quietly staring at the floor, possibly thinking of what to say. "Ei-," "So, he's back." He said it swiftly, little emotion to go with the statement. "Yeah. He is," he seems to be looking for more, "I found him during the attack. It was surprising to say the least. Eij, I haven't seen him in years, years, I- I don't know how to feel. We were together since diapers and then... nothing. For two whole years! I just- I don't know Eij." Our eyes meet once again. He takes a moment before speaking softly, "I- Katsu I really need a hug right now." I swiftly embrace him. His arms around my waist, my own around his shoulders. We hold each other tightly. I soothingly run my fingers through his red hair, which he wore down. Tension is released from his shoulders and I can feel the way he melts into me. Minutes pass as we embrace each other in the hall. <br/>He slowly pulls away, placing a soft kiss on my jaw. With a sigh, "It's been a rough day Katsu. I'm gonna head to bed." Before he can fully pull away, I place a kiss on the top of his head, "see you later Eij." With that, he makes his way back in the direction of the dorms. Alone in the silent hall, I decide to head back into the infirmary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKU POV<br/>Kacchan and Kirishima went out into the hallway. It really does seem like I'm missing something here. I pull the blanket of the infirmary bed securely around myself, missing the warmth Kacchan had provided me. What was it that Kirishima was calling him? "Katsu," I let the name roll around in my mouth for a bit after uttering it. I assumed everyone would be calling each other by their given names at this point, they've been through a lot together, but I don't believe I ever imagined nicknames. Especially with Kacchan, he's not the nickname type. What happened to Kacchan's mean nicknames for everyone? Didn't he used to call Kirishima 'Weird hair?' 'Eij' is... different. Maybe everyone is really close to each other now. Nicknames shouldn't be too uncommon. Right?</p><p>Along with the prolonged sit on the uncomfortable infirmary bed, curiosity gets the better of me and I decided that it couldn't hurt if I just peeked on them. Just to see if they're almost done. I brace myself on the edge of the bed. My legs are like jello, but not so much so that I can't try to stand. It takes a lot of effort to stand, and even more to stay standing. I can do it. Slowly, I place one foot in front of the other and carefully make way to the door. The small length of glass on the side of the door provides me with a clear view of the other two in the hall.</p><p>The lighting is soft, the setting sun casting a warm glow through the windows. The image before me is not one I had imagined prior to my 'investigation.' Kacchan and Kirishima were caught up in an embrace. Kirishima, with his arms around Kacchans waist; and Kacchan, with his arms around the other's shoulders with his hand treading through red locks. That's... close. I never would have imagined them being this close. Sure, Kirishima seemed to be one of the few that Kacchan could tolerate, but that's... close. A moment later they pull away, but not before Kirishima places a soft kiss by Kacchans jaw. ... oh..? They exchange a few words, a kiss placed on the top of red hair, and they part. That was... not something friends do, was it? They were so... close. What... was that?</p><p>Before I can run my brain any longer, the door softly opens. "Izuku?" His voice is soft, not the harsh tone I'm accustomed to. My legs have had enough. As my knees buckle beneath me, I begin my descent to the floor. I don't make it all the way, though, as strong arms catch me and pull me into an equally strong chest. "Izuku," the worried tone catches me off guard. "Are you okay?! Maybe you shouldn't have been walking around. A lot has happened today." He lifts me to the bed and places me down onto the uncomfortable surface. Hands and eyes check me over, assuring that I am alright.</p><p>I can assume that my face would appear to be one of shock. Though, I seem more confused than anything. "Izuku," I can't reply. "Izuku." He cups my cheeks this time, his hands are warm and soft. One would assume they'd be rough from such training, but they really are soft. They give a sense of security. Big, warm, soft. "Izuku!" He says it louder this time. With that, I blink and look up. Forest green meet dazzling red. And wow, I forgot how easily I could get lost in those pools of crimson. I open my mouth to speak, but close it after a moment. What do I say? I need to think before I speak. I can't just blurt out, "You two are close," that would mea- My mouth didn't the memo. Unfortunately, it stated just that. My eyes blow wide. Whoops</p><p>KATSUKI POV</p><p>"You two are close." What? What does he mean? Who am I close wit- Oh. That's when I see why he was by the door. The window. Was he watching us the whole time? Were they taking too long and he came to find them? His eyes widen, almost as if he wasn't prepared for his own mouth to make noise. "Ah- I- I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean tha-" I cut him off, "No, it's fine. You should know." I didn't want him to find out this way. He looks confused, and it may just be the lighting, but he looks a little scared.</p><p>I move my hands to grab his own, trying to give him a little comfort. My eyes dart around, trying to find anything else to look at, but I can't stop our eyes from meeting once again. "Eij and I- well. Eij is my boyfriend." And oh. He has an awfully pained look on his face. An expression that I never wanted to see him wear again. His hands pull away from mine, he holds his knees to his chest and whispers a little, "oh." What do I do, what do I do? Before I can do anything, he speaks up, "How long?" There's an extended beat before I can reply, "Six months." He hums a reply. Moments go by before, "Good for you Kacchan." But it doesn't sound genuine. I can't believe a statement like that when he's curled into himself looking as though he just dropped his bowl of Katsudon. I scootch closer, careful not to startle him. slowly, I pull him into a hug. He lets himself relax and return the embrace.</p><p>We stay like that for some time until Aizawa makes ann appearance. The disheveled man clears his throat and begins, "Midoryia," he's careful not to speak too loudly, which I'm grateful for. Izuku slightly pulls from my grasp, moving only so much that his hands grab onto my own. He looks towards the hero, "Aizawa-sensei."</p><p>AIZAWA POV</p><p>I can't believe this. After so much time searching. And he just appears. The class wasn't themselves for so long after his disappearance. Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki and Asui took it pretty hard. The whole class had a connection with Midoryia which made it especially difficult for those the closest to him. Though, Bakugo definitely took it the worst. He was relentless when it came to searching for him. The night Midoryia went missing, Bakugo stayed out looking until we had his mother drag him to bed.</p><p>For weeks after that night, he wouldn't do anything but eat, sleep, and search for the boy. He went three months before coming back to school. His mother had informed us that, after he was forced to stop his search and let the professionals do the work, he had barely left his room. She explained that he wasn't himself and might not be able to do his best in class, but he needed to try to get back. She was right, he was not himself. Everyone noticed, but nobody mentioned it. He was quiet, he didn't yell at anybody even when he was provoked. His fighting skills though, he was quick, ending the fight faster then it started. The way he yelled during fights stopped. He didn't try to do anything other than win the fight.</p><p>It took almost a year for him to get back to his 'normal' self. Though he didn't yell like he used to, and he had a better grasp on his temper, he got better. It's not like I didn't notice when he and Kirishima got closer. I'm not an idiot, and I am also grateful for it. Kirishima seemed to be the push he needed to make an almost full recovery. He gave Bakugo someone to fully rely on. He had almost put everything behind him. But, we couldn't mention Midoryia in class. That seemed to be understandable though.</p><p>When Recovery Girl had filled me in on everything earlier, I almost didn't believe her. After all this time, after the heartache everyone was put through. He came to us in the middle of an attack. Nezu held a meeting with the teachers and some heroes, informing everyone on the situation. Toshinori wouldn't stop crying. He couldn't believe it as much as anyone else in the room. We took into consideration everything Recovery Girl had told us. About his health, about his whereabouts, everything about what he had been doing these past two years. We concluded that, if he was mentally stable enough, we'd allow him back into class 3A. He'd have to put extra effort into his studies, but we believe that he'll be able to graduate with the others.</p><p>The hallway to the infirmary is quiet. Nobody else around, everyone in their dorms for the night. The setting sun casting a warm glow through the windows. I approach the wooden door. The handle is cold beneath my warm hand. I take a moment to breath before pulling open the door. A boy with ash blond, spikey hair, sits on an infirmary bed. Embraced in his arms lay a slightly smaller boy, with unmistakably unruly green hair. I clear my throat, "Midoryia," Bakugo has already noticed me and it takes Midoryia a moment longer to do so. He sits up and slightly pulls away from Bakugo. Hands in hands, the greenette turns to me, "Aizawa-sensei."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKU POV<br/>It's odd seeing Aizawa after this long. He hasn't changed at all. His long black locks that always looked a little greasy, his slumped over posture, his scarf that is still a mystery to me as to how it works. Though, his eyes are as sharp as ever, piercing into my very being. He slowly approaches us, calm, as though trying not to startle me. He makes close enough that he has to tilt his head to stare down at me. It takes me a moment to build up enough courage to gaze back up at him. The grip I hold on Kacchan's hand tightens, utilizing the tough to keep me calm and grounded; because no matter how much history one could have with Shouta Aizawa, his stare has the power to send All Might himself running.</p><p>"Midoryia, I'll be candid with you," he stopped for a moment to inhale deeply before swiftly crouching down and embracing me tightly. "You had us all worried to the grave." My eyes blow wide and my body slackens. Tears threaten my eyes, my arms fly up to return the gesture. It meant a lot that Kacchan was worried, but coming from the usually cold hero/teacher has more of my emotions bubbling up once more. He releases his hold and steps back slightly.</p><p>The aura in the room has now shifited to a more melancholic one. The thoughts and reminders of the past, wafting through our minds and sending us into a moment of silence. "The faculty members of U.A. had a meeting regarding your reapearance," For the first time since Aizawa arrived, Kacchan pulled my attention to him by taking a sharp breath. "We went over all of the information available to us, everything from the folder we've kept on you, to the information gathered by Recovery Girl earlier this afternoon." The air turned tense once again. "We agreed that, after a psych evaluation, you may be permited to rejoin your class and graduate this year."</p><p>...wait. What.</p><p>Kacchan's hand squeezed my own wonderfully tight. Pure relief and joy spread throughout my body. I can come back! Kacchan jumps from where he was seeted, hough our hands still connected. "He's fine see!" Kacchan addresses Aizawa, "Can't you see he's fine! If you have to, then do your little evalution. But I'm telling you, he's fine, he can come back!" The look on his face holds so much hope. His eyes are glimmering, and after knowing him for over a decade, I haven't seen im look so sanguine about something. Our eyes meet, and for the first time since our childhood, he gives me the brightest smile that melts my heart away. My lips curve up in return. I face Aizawa and agree to the evaluation. "Okay kid, but it'd be better if we could do this when you're rested up. We'll judge you tomorrow, so you can rest now." I nod in agreement, it would only be fair to properly asses me when I'm fully awake.</p><p>"It's late. Midoryia, You're allowed to stay the night here. Bakugo, go back to your dorm." Kacchans seems to droop with this, but then looks up at the man. "Aizawa, it's Izuku's first night back here. He shouldn't have to spend it alone in an infirmery." The thought of sleeping in this room alone doesn't sit too well with me. There were times when I was a first year and had slept in the beds here, but I had been unconscious and very injured then. Kacchan and I looked to aizawa for a response. He rolls his eyes and lets out a deep sigh, "Do you have any ideas Bakugo?" He sounds half asleep, as always, but willing enough to listen to any ideas the other may have. Kacchan seems to think for a moment before, "We never did anything with the room, right?" Aizawa pauses for a moment, "No, it's the same as we left it."</p><p>I dont understand what they mean by that. What room?</p><p>Kacchans face lights up, "Can we..." The older mans face softens, "Sure Bakugo, it's time its been used." A soft smiles falls on both of their faces. Aizawa starts his leave but stops when he gets to the door and turns around, "But Bakugo, make sure everyone stays calm. Ya got that?" With a soft nod from a smiling Kacchan, Aizawa leaves. We turn to face each other, his face full of joy next to my own confused expression. He gives me a soft look then lifts to his feet. His hands grab my own and pull me to stand before him. He smiles sweetly at me once more, "Are you ready Izuku?" I giggle softly, "Ready for what Kacchan?" His smile only grows, "I'm so happy you're back." Then I'm pulled out into the hall, where we steadily begin walking in an unfamiliar direction.</p><p>KATSUKI POV</p><p>This can't be happening. This has got to be a dream. I'm not that lucky for this to be happening to me. The walk down the hallway is slightly slower than I'd like it to be, but with Izuku's condition, it's to be expected. His face definetly shows confusion, but he also holds a delightful smile. I owe Aizawa for this one. I'm glad that we kept the room. We had always thought about using it for storage, or even get rid of everything in there. Some people, me included, thought it would be a good idea to keep the room as is. Whether it be for respect or because there was lingering hope, I'm not sure. I'm just glad It hasn't been touched.</p><p>Izuku is definetly confused when we leave the building. The air is relatively warm. The school years is till new, so we're heading from spring to summer. Our pace is slow, walking at the pace Izuku is comfortable with. It's silent, but a comfortable silence. Our shoulders brush every few steps. My hand tingles with every brush of our knuckles. The proximity isn't minded, maybe it's even welcomed. If I could bottle up any moment in a jar, it would probably be this one.</p><p>The doors to class 3A's dorm are just ahead. I glance over and see the awed look plastered on Izuku's face. An easy smile crosses my features. It's been too long without him. The doors are now the only things that lie ahead. I turn to face Izuku, "When we walk in, stay behind me until I give you the okay." He still has an awed expression on his face. "...Kacchan. Are these- Are these the dorms?!" Another smile crosses my face once again, there's a hint of excitement to his voice that I've missed so much. "Yes, they are." He lights up as though he is the embodiment of the sun, "Does that mean... Is everyone..." He trails off and looks back up to me, "Yes Izuku, they are." If possible, his smile grows even wider. "Okay, so I'll stay behind you until you say so."</p><p>This is one of the instances where I'm grateful for our size difference, his slightly smaller frame stays hidden behind my own. The doors easily push open and I can hear a commotion coming from the common room. It is a Saturday night, so it's expected that everyone's been rounded up for what Mina and Toru call 'Family Game Night.' This will be a Family Game Night to remember. I usher Izuku in behind me, signaling to be quiet. We round the corner and find ourselves staring at an intense game of twister. Denki, Tenya, Koji, and Kyoka are in a knot on a mat in the middle on the floor. The couches and coffee table have been pushed to the side to give them space. Mina is spinning the spinner with the other girls of the class huddled around her giggling. The other members of the class are sitting on the floor and couches surrounding the mat.</p><p>Eij notices me first, waving and calling me over. Some others acknoledge my presence as well, but most go back the the sight on the floor. Mina shoots me a wild grin, "Katsuki~ You're next hun." She practically sings out. She spins the spinner and looks up to call, "right foot bl-" Heads turn towards her as her words are suddenly cut short. I smirk. The others follow her wide eyed, almost terrified, gaze to me, or, to the greenette standing in front of me. By this time, everyone's heads have turned in our direction. A laugh bubbles from my chest, "You losers should see your faces." The four on the matt fall on top of each other, then theres a scream of, "IZUKU?!" that I'm pretty sure comes from Ochako. The boy in question slightly laughs before addressing everyone else, "Hey guys."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OCHAKO POV</p><p>"Left hand red!" Mina happily informs those on the matt of the next move. It was her idea to start these game nights. She insisted that they were for having time to bond and relax at the end of the week, but most of us know her real reason for these nights is for her to remember that everyone is here and safe.</p><p>Just like the other students of the class, she had a hard time dealing with Izuku's disappearance. She spent many nights as sleepless ones, worrying herself over the whereabouts of the boy, as well as the safety of everyone else in the class. Even though she wasn't as close to Izuku as she is the others in her squad, she takes the safety and wellbeing of all of her friends very seriously. Worrying over Izuku was one part, though, she had a hard time dealing with the way her emotions poked and prodded her heart when we saw the change in Katsuki. As one of the ones she is closest to in the class, she found herself struggling with the adjustment of losing two classmates. He distanced himself from everyone. When he came back, his brash self was gone. He was a completely different person. For a long time, it was as though he had disappeared with Izuku.</p><p>Out of everyone, the blondes change definitely hurt Eijiro the most. His best friend had completely changed, while leaving him confused and hurting in the process. He knew that Katsuki wasn't at fault for the heartache that had overtaken him, he understood that Katsuki was bearing immense amounts of anguish. Nevertheless, Eijiro couldn't help but carry a hint of a pained expression throughout the period of time that Katsuki wasn't himself.</p><p>It was no secret when the two boys had started dating. Mina was telling people left and right, some good news to keep up the positivity. And good news it was. Eijiro seemed to be the push that Katsuki needed to feel himself again. Though he is now much more of a mild person, it's a relief to everybody that he's back.</p><p>"Left hand yellow!" Giggles rose throughout the common room as everything watched the ones on the matt twist themselves even further into a human pretzel. "C'mon Mina, y'sure you're not purposely calling out the colours that turn us into knots?" Denki struggled out the accusation from his more than awkward position, legs knotted with Tenya's and either arm crossed over Kyoka and Koji. Laughs erupted from the girls that gathered around Mina and the spinner. An especially loud one from Toru, followed by a semi snarky, "Maybe you're not as good at this game than you bragged." Everyone got a kick out of that. Hitoshi on the couch, doubles over laughing. Even Shoto finds himself with a smile plastered on his usually expressionless face.</p><p>The same continues on, no one letting up from their twisted positions, determined to win. My stomach aches from all of the laughs that have vacated themselves from my person. Katsuki had returned from the infirmary, only fully away our attention for a moment. Earlier, I hadn't understood why he had gone to Recovery Girl in the first place. He didn't have any injuries that required her quirk. I had asked Tsu about it, but she had just spoken nonsense. She explained how others thought they had seen Izuku and that's where Katsuki had gone. However, I know enough to understand that Izuku wasn't actually there, and that it was most likely someone who saw wrong or the use of some new villains quirk. We accepted the fact that he's disappeared and will most likely not be found.</p><p>"Right foot bl-" The words had halted on her tongue. Others, including myself, turn to her in confusion. Instead of the cheery expression that almost always has itself plastered on her face, she looks as though she's seen a ghost. We follow her gaze to where Katsuki was standing in the entrance of the common room. It feels like my heart has stopped it's beating from in my chest. It's dead silent in the room as others probably feel the shock as well. The numbness begins to recede enough for me to make some sensible thoughts. The others had not been joking earlier. They're eyes were also not playing tricks on them, and there were no new villains with new quirks to worry about. Instead, there was a green haired boy, standing right in front of us all with a gleaming smile across his freckled face. Another beat of silence until my mouth moves without thought, "IZUKU?"</p><p>As the silence is broken, by my loud exclamation, Izuku only laughs and greets us with an iconic grin, "Hey guys." My legs are suddenly moving, and before I know it, my arms are rapped around the body of the boy who was almost certainly thought to be dead. The tears flow freely from my eyes and onto the shoulder of his t-shirt. His own strong arms rap themselves around me in comfort. Soon enough, everyone else is crowding the area, either with slight tears in their eyes or with streams leaking down their face. Everyone though, is smiling as big as ever. Katsuki easily becomes defensive after everyones loud exclamations of joy and proximity. "Okay, okay, okay. Back up, he's still recovering so you losers have got to give him space.</p><p>Katsuki explains todays previous events. The way he speaks about everything with suck detail, leads me to believe that he know much more than he is letting on. It does seem odd that he leaves out parts where conversations would have been held, even the ones with that would most likely have been with Recovery Girl and Aizawa. His brief recount of today, along with the way Izuku seems glued to the other boy's side, leaves me with even more questions than before.</p><p>To my side, I notice Eijiro with an unreadable expression across his features. My voice stays low as I turn more in his direction, "You seem quite calm about all of this. You sure you're okay?" The creases between his brow retreat and he faces me with a much calmer expression. "Well I had seen Izuku earlier when I went to check on Katsuki, so I'm only really shocked by the fact that he's in he dorms and not in the infirmary still." He ends his explanation with that same expression he had on a moment ago. Still, I can understand where he's coming from. It has been along day for everyone, and whether or not all of my questions will be answered, I know for sure they won't be tonight.</p><p>My eyes are drawn back to the room's centre of attention. Even with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye, Izuku looks like he'd be ready to pass out if given the chance. The group has begone to converse amongst themselves once more, and I take this time to look up at Katsuki questioningly. He returns my gaze and watches as I flick my eyes of confusion back and forth from himself, Izuku, and the room; wondering why he has brought the greenette here. The fact that Katsuki is a very perceptive person comes very much in handy at this time, I'm lucky enough for him to understand what I mean with the flicks of confusion in my wondering eyes.</p><p>KATSUKI POV</p><p>It's easy to see how Izuku is still one of those that are able to have an impact on the class. Even before the incident, he had effected everyone around him to be better. The reactions and expressions of joy that the class holds at seeing him again, seem to prove exactly that. Catching Ochako's gaze, I find her questioning why I've brought him here when he should be resting. In return, I look from the boy at my side to the elevator and then back to the girl. Her Eyes light up and she seems to understand my goal.</p><p>Izuku is still glued to my side, ruling from the excitement and noise that is class 3-A. I grab his hand in my own and lead him to the elevator while the others have their attentions turned to one another and are still caught up in the excitement. As the doors close, the noise fades out and we're left alone in the quiet elevator. My finger connects with the button to the fourth floor and we silently begin our ascent. The silence is broken by a question that bubbles from the mouth of the boy beside me, "Kacchan, where're we going?" His voice is sleepy and slightly slurred, cute. "You'll see when we get there 'Zuku," I'm tired as well. Today has been long and draining.</p><p>The elevator dings at the fourth floor, we exit and I lead him down to the end of the hall. We stop once we face a greyish coloured door. I receive a confused glance from the boy beside me, and I can't stop a smirk from crossing my face. The door easily pushes open to reveal the room inside. I look back to see Izuku giving me the same questioning look. "Kacchan, it's a dorm." His response is monotone, letting the sleep really begin to show itself. "But Izuku, did you happen to notice who's name is on the plaque?" His eyebrow cocks up and he turns his head to the wall beside the doorframe. A giggle escapes my lips as his eyes widen to their full roundness. "When the dorms were built, they had been designed for classes of 20. They had finalized everything down the the name plaques right before you disappeared." He looks back to me with a dazed expression. "Maybe some of us had hope, or maybe some thought it to be respectful; but we didn't think it was right to do anything with your room."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKU POV</p><p>'Midoryia Izuku,' the name seems mocking, staring at me from the shining plaque to the side of the door. A whole slew of various emotions shroud my heart. Looking back, Kacchan wears a wonderfully proud expression, "Maybe some of us had hope, or maybe some thought it to be respectful; but we didn't think it was right to do anything with your room." My room. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, they saved it for me, they hoped for me.</p><p>I stumbled into Kacchan, wrapping my arms around his torso, hugging him as tightly as my tired arms can manage. A gruff chuckle rises from his chest, his own arms find their way around my shoulders and hold me tight. My head buries into his shoulder, while his own rests atop my head. We stay like this for some time, bathing in each other's warmth, though some tears are shed on my end. "Kacchan... Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." It's the only thing that I can say that seems right, because I am very thankful. I'm thankful that they did't give up on me, thankful that Kacchan hoped for me. More tears make their way down my face, a choked sob escapes my throat. His head still on mine, Kacchan calmly and quietly shush's me while rubbing soothing circles on my back.</p><p>As the tears recede, I can't bring myself to move away. The warmth I feel, not only comes from the body around mine, but from the bliss I feel. We break from each other, moving away but still close enough that Kacchan could rub his hands up and down my arms. I begin to feel the weight of my eyelids, and exhaustion takes over. A yawn escapes my mouth, followed by a gentle laugh from the boy in front of me. "You're tired. It's been a long day and you need rest for tomorrow." His voice is smooth, keeping its usual throatiness though. Another yawn, "Yeah." I catch a glimpse of a smirk that visited his face. "Here, you sit on the bed," He carefully guides me to a seated position on the soft, and squishy bed. "And I'll be right back, okay?" He stares at me for any sign of reply, I simply nod my head. A slight small graces his face as he squeezes my arms once more before swiftly leaving the room.</p><p>It takes all of my effort to stay awake in his absence. Already fatigued, the bed beneath me adds to the pull of sleep. But Kacchan said he'd be right back, so I'll stay awake until his return. My eyes droop even more, almost closing. A hard blink opens them a little wider, but still half lidded. Minutes go by and still no return. I only begin to worry at the 10 minute mark. He said he'd be right back, so he'll be back... But what if he doesn't come back. What If something happened to him. The thought of getting up to look of him is starting to look very appealing. Though, my body seems too exhausted to stand. Instead, I continue to hold my body awake while fear creeps its way around me.</p><p>15 minutes, no Kacchan.</p><p>20 minutes, no Kacchan.</p><p>At this point, fear has clawed its way through and begun eating away at me. Something has happened to him. I can remember, a few months ago actually, when I was with the League. Most of them had gone out on a mission. It was a rather dangerous one, though not one that required many people, the risk of drawing too much attention being too great. Toga, Twice, and I were the ones that had stayed behind. All three of us understood how risky it was or the others to go, but they had always been reliable so we weren't too worried. That is until they didn't come back on time. It was only supposed to last a day at most, so when it was already late into the evening and they hadn't returned, we had started to perturb. Hours had gone by and still, no sign.</p><p>It wasn't until the next day, after hours of waiting and a sleepless night, they had made their way home. They were in bad shape, to say the least. Scratches everywhere on their bodies, along with burns all along Dabi's body, and a broken arm on Shigaraki. The three of us had hugged them tight and cried as we stitched them up. We had been so worried, and all because they had been late.</p><p>It's not so difficult to stay awake now. 25 minutes now, and he hadn't come back. Dread prods at my heart as my breathing becomes heavier. What if something has happened to him. What if he's hurt. What if he decided not to come back. What if- The door to the room gently swings open, my head jolts up and relief floods all throughout my body. He came back.</p><p>KATSUKI POV</p><p>The hot water runs over my body. It's a well deserved shower after a long day, perfect for cleaning off the grime and relaxing my muscles. By the time I step out of the shower, I notice that I've already been gone for too much time. Putting on my t-shirt a sweats that I brought down to the showers with me, I head up to my room and start rifling through my doors. I know I put it in one of these ones. It's got to be around here somewhere. where is i- found it. With the soft material in hand, I grab another pair of sweatpants and head back to Izuku's room. Damn, I've been gone for longer than I had anticipated.</p><p>I'm gentle with opening the door, careful to be quiet enough as to not startle the other. Though, he already seems distressed enough. His head had bolted up. His large, green eyes dripping with tears. I close the door behind me and stride to the bed, taking a seat right next to Izuku and pulling him in, discarding the items on the bed. My arms hold him close, my one hand running through his hair, as the other rubs his back soothingly. His form, slightly shaking, melts into my touch. After several moments of this, I speak up, "What's wrong 'Zuku?" I do my best to keep my voice soft, to reassure and comfort him. Theres a pregnant pause, a sniffle, and then, "You took too long," He pauses, but continues, "And I was worried. And last time the people I care about took too long, they got hurt." His voice, laced with fear, shakes. "Izuku," I move him so that my one hand holds him up, while the other cups his soft cheek. "I'm sorry I took so long. I had a shower and I had to grab some things and- I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry. But I'm here and I'm fine," I lift my elbows for show, but I leave my hands in place on his body. "See, I'm okay." He looks me over once more before relaxing his shoulders and exhaling deeply.</p><p>I reach to the side and grab the discarded items, "Here, your clothes are dirty and are probably not something you'd want to sleep in." I urge the clothes in his direction, watching as he stares for a moment before taking them. "I'll turn around, you change." He gives me a skeptical look, "...Okay." I smile lightly and turn to face the other side of the room. The sound of clothes shuffling can be heard from behind me. I can feel the bed shifting and the presence of movement from behind me. "Kacchan," He pauses for a moment, "I gave you this sweater." A smirk plays at my features, "Yes you did." I turn around to find a heart stuttering scene. I love the way he looks in my clothes.</p><p>Izukus clothes had been folded and placed to the side. The drawstring on the borrowed sweats had been tied tighter, I am slightly larger so it makes sense. But above that, the sweater was too big for him, it left him swimming in it. The sleeves came off after his fingers, the folds engulfing him and leaving him looking much smaller than he is; which is somewhat amusing, for the fact that I know he has muscle under there. On the front of the sweater is an animated explosion with the words BOOM just underneath. It was a gift he had given me at the beginning of our first year of U.A. He had bought it too large for me so that I'd grow into it. At the time, I hadn't appreciated it, just tossing it to the side. However, once he had gone missing, it was the only thing I wore for much too long. After that, it was something I cherished.</p><p>Our eyes meet and we exchange fond smiles. The greenette yawns, he has got to be exhausted. His eyes droop and he looks like he's on the brink of passing out right there. "C'mon Izuku, lets get you to sleep." I nudge at his shoulders and he falls back onto the bed. I stand, thing the covers and placing them over his form. "Goodnight 'Zuku." With that, I begin to leave. I don't make it far though, as something is holding me back... literally. I turn to find Izuku grabbing the hem of my shirt, "Stay." He says it quietly, but so surely. The way he's bundled up in the blanket, in my clothes. He's just so- "Okay." I climb in beside him, facing his back. I believe he's fallen asleep until theres shuffling, and he's turned around to face me. His eyes almost fully closed, "G'night Kacchan." He nuzzles into me and dozes off. I place my one arm around him, pulling him ver so closer. His hair lays right under my face, letting me soak in his calming smell.</p><p>Right here, right now, I've never been as at ease ever. Letting myself take in as much of the wonderful moment as I can, I fall asleep in pure bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EIJIRO POV</p><p>As eventful of a day today was, I'm pooped. The commotion in the common room had died down some time ago, leaving only a few left lounging around, as the others had gone to bed. My body seems to be telling me it would be a good idea to follow their lead.</p><p>For the past couple of months, Katsuki and I had begun spending the weekends together at each others dorms. The school weeks were stressful and busy, not leaving us much time for each other, so the weekends are really the perfect time for us. Even if we have work that needs to get done for our classes, we end up doing it together on one of our beds. The weekends are relaxing, something to look forward to, time to spend together.</p><p>I can remember the time after our first date, it had unfortunately rained halfway through and neither of us had brought an umbrella with us. After a mad dash back to the dorms, we found ourselves in his room. He had given me some dry clothes to wear, even though I had insisted I was fine with grabbing some from my own dorm. We had spent the rest of the evening cuddled in his bed, wrapped in a big goofy blanket, watching movies on his laptop. We ended up falling asleep in the middle of our third movie. I had woken up the next morning to find myself in his big comfy clothes, cuddled up with him.</p><p>Weekends are really something I look forward to. Last weekend was one spent in his dorm, there was lots of cuddling involved, but this meant that this weekend will be spent in my dorm. Butterfly's flap around in my stomach, I always love it when we spend time like this together. When it's just us, sheltered within the four walls of the dorms, it seems as though we're the only ones in the world. Giddiness bubbles in my chest as I open my dorm door and prepare for the night. My pyjamas are a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I make sure that my laptop is plugged in and that I have extra blankets and pillows on my bed. We weren't given any extra assignments this weekend, which I am thankful for, so there's more time for us.</p><p>The time reads 9:17, just about the time he or I would begin to get ready for the others dorm after game night. I decide it would be best if I got comfy in the nest of pillows and blankets, and picked a movie to watch. The only light on in the room is from the lamp on the nightside table, not too bright or too dim, it makes for a perfect setting. With a Netflix tab open on my laptop, I begin my search. An action movie sounds good right now, OOOOH or maybe a horror movie! If I choose a horror movie, then we'd have more chances to get close, though, it's not like he doesn't let me snuggle up anyway. However, no matter how cliche it may be, the idea of being tucked into Katsuki while under a mountain of blankets and pillows with a scary movie playing, sounds quite enticing. Horror movie it is.</p><p>Looking over to the alarm clock on the table, I read the time as 9:32. He should be here very soon. Sitting and waiting is very boring. I pull out my phone and play some games to pass the time. Two games of solitaire later, and I'm gazing at the time once more. 9:56. He's probably taken a shower and that' why he's late. He'll arrive shortly. Two more games of solitaire, my laptop has shut itself off, barely leaving the room any dimmer. My alarm clock shows 10:20, it's odd that he'd this late, maybe he's been held up by one of our friends. It's not uncommon for Denki and Hanta to show up and ask stupid questions, just to get on his nerves. Yeah, that's probably what's up.</p><p>More time passes, as well as more games of solitaire, but no Katsuki. 10:46, exiting the game on my phone, I pull up my messages and quickly find his contact. 'Hey! Don't forget, weekend at my place this time! :D &lt;3' The text is sent and I sit waiting for a reply. He's always been quick while texting, not leaving anyone on delivered for longer than necessary, he doesn't like the notifications on his phone. With no reply, I head over to the contacts of Mina, Denki, and Hanta.</p><p>EK: 'Hey guys! Ya seen Katsu around? He hasn't showed up yet :/'</p><p>Not much time passes before I get a response,</p><p>HS:'Nah, not since the common room.'</p><p>Real helpful Hanta, I roll my eyes. Denky is the next to reply,</p><p>DK: 'Yeah me neither dude. Sorry.'</p><p>A sigh escapes my lips, so the chaotic duo aren't the cause to my boyfriends tardiness. The last bit of hope I had vanished when Mina was the last to text back,</p><p>MA: 'Awwww, Eijiiiiii, is the bo not there yet??? Maybe he had some things to do. I'm sure you'll see him soon!!!!'</p><p>She's right, he's probably cleaning his room or doing extra school work. He'll be here soon. By now, my eyelids are heavy and it's hard to keep myself conscious. I just have to stay awake a little bit longer, he'll be here soon. 11:23, my laptop is pushed off of my beaded my nightside lamp is shut off. I fight off sleep as best as I can, but it really has been a long day. My eyes close one last time before I'm over come with sleep. Though, the same thought plays through my mind, he'll be here soon.</p><p>MORNING... EIJI POV</p><p>As my eyes blink open, my vision is still a little blurry. Sun streams in dimly from the curtains. I roll onto my side and acknowledge the time on my alarm clock, 7:13. My head tells me that I should go back to sleep, it's the weekend after all, I have no reason to get up early. However, it's never a bad thing to start the day off early. Slowly sitting up, I take notice to the laptop placed carelessly on the floor. As well as the extra amounts of pillows that had been tossed around in my sleep. Oh yeah... He never showed up. To be fair, he had had a fairly exhausting day, so maybe he just passed out on his bed. I'm still disappointed, but with this thought I'm able to let it slide.</p><p>The floor of my room is cool under my feet. Blinking some more, my mind is slightly awoken and I step over to the door. My pyjamas being simply shorts and a shirt, I'm comfortable enough to head down to the kitchen, but I'm sure not too many others would be awake at this time on a Sunday. My room is at the end of a hallway, so I'm careful to keep my steps light as I make way my way to the elevator, as to not wake those who may still be asleep. The ride down is slow, enough time for me to wake myself up fully. The doors slide open, and I quietly walk across the common room and into the kitchen. This floor is very spacey and open, most spaces all connected together. As expected, there were no others in sight.</p><p>I grab a glass from an upper cabinet, placing it gently on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, I begin the search for orange juice. Due to all of us sharing the same cooking space, items placed in the fridge are never where they were last, always moved by someone else. My eyes land on the familiar orange container, the fridge door closes and I turn back to the island. Instead of being met with my lone glass, my eyes fall upon two figures standing by the entrance of the kitchen. The three of us pause, making no movements, only string at each other. My mind begins to function once more, as I poor the juice into the glass and put the container away.</p><p>Spinning on my heal, I grab my glass and start out of the kitchen. Before fully passing the others, I stop and face them both. My eyes taking in the sight of the boy with messy green curls, wearing my boyfriends clothes, along with the spiky blond haired male, who stared at me stunned. I swallow thickly, "You forgot to come over last night." Red meets red, Katsuki's eyes showing nothing but guilt. Without another word, I turn and head back to my room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KATSUKI POV</p><p>A dim morning sunlight streams in slightly through the window. Still bleary eyed from only just waking, I do my best to take in my surroundings. I'm in a bed, and it seems like a room from the dorms. It's not my own room, and I don't believe it's Eij's room either for the fact that it doesn't smell like him. I find it odd how everyone smells slightly different, even has their own scent. As for now, the scent reminds me very much of a certain green haired boy. But that couldn't be possible, he's been gone fo- memories of yesterdays events flood my mind. Unless it was all a dream. Feeling even more awake then moments ago, I jolt into a sitting position and take in my surroundings. On the floor, is a small pile, simply a shirt and pants, two pairs of shoes are placed by the door, and- oh wow. To my side, lies the sleeping form of Izuku. The sight is mesmerizing. His face as peaceful as ever, eyelids closed ever so lightly, mouth slightly agape. He lies on his side, turned towards the dent in the bed hat I had once taken place in. The clothes that I had lent him last night make him look smaller than he is.</p><p>With every breath, his body slightly rises and falls, the movement being oddly reassuring to me. It's baffling that he's actually here. A sigh escapes my lips, if anyone else were to observe this moment, they'd see the authentic relief that had established itself over my features. My gaze is fixed on the boy in front of me, the passing of time is absent to me. Hours or seconds could have past, and I'd not be able to differentiate. I've yet to move from my position, admiring a sleeping Izuku.</p><p>He stirs lightly, rolling over onto his other side before ending up lying on his back. A second or two pass until red meet green. His own eyes taking little time to adjust to now being open. His lips take a lovely turn upwards, grinning ever so wonderfully at me. Izuku takes his time to sit up into a cross legged position, turning to the side and facing me. "Good morning Kacchan," it's almost like I can hear the smile in his voice. A smile of my own settles onto my lips, "G'morning 'Zuku." He giggles, airy and bright, "Why do you call me that Kacchan?" Another slight laugh, "You could call me Deku, like you used to! Or even my full first name. Izuku, Kacchan. With and I!" His laughs multiply, though keeping themselves at a reasonable volume. I wait for him to calm down, taking this time to enjoy the moment. "Well, Izuku, I find it much easier to say your name by shortening it." He nods along to this, keeping his smile but adding more of an understanding expression to his face, "But Kacchan, you could just call me Deku. It's shorter and easier to say!" He leans somewhat forwards, catching my eyes and holding a steady gaze. I sigh once more, "Well, the last time I called you Deku was... well I just don't want to bring up bad memories." My eyes wonder, but are caught by the dazzling green ones of Izuku.</p><p>He stares at me silently, most likely thinking, before he smiles as brightly as he always has. "Kacchan, what happened when we were younger is in the past. Even though the name was given as a taunt, it's been used by my friends and even as my hero name. Even if you gave it to me to hurt me at the time, it's still the name that you gave me. The one that's pushed me to be better," His tone is steady, displaying just how strongly he feels. He places a hand on my knee, catching my attention and pulling it once more to himself. "Kacchan, I don't care what the name meant when you gave it to me. It has a different meaning now. I'm happy with you calling me whatever you want, as long as you keep on calling out to me, kay?" His features are so soft, eyes glimmering and mouth turned up. His body is relaxed and has leaned into my space a little more. The tension I had held in my shoulders relaxes, along with my furrowed brow. "Kay." A real smile inserts itself onto his face.</p><p>Some more time is spent on the bed. We were either talking, or sampling bathing in each others presence. Our moment was interrupted when my stomach had the audacity to make its hunger known. Izuku and I share a slight chuckle and I look towards the nightside table, where an alarm clock would usually be. However, we hadn't placed too many things in Izuku's room at the time of moving in, so there was no clock. No big deal though, reaching into my pocket, I pull out my phone and click it on. There are a few notifications from messages, though I choose to ignore them for now, however unlike me that may be. The time reads 7:17. Too early for others to be up on a Sunday, perfect for us to head downstairs and make breakfast.</p><p>Walking down the hall, we're careful to keep our steps silent, to be sure that we don't wake anyone. As we walk, I find it slightly chilling that I can't hear Izuku at all. I glance over a couple times to be sure he's still there. His steps, even his breathing, are eerily silent. Even with the amount of stealth training we've been taught at U.A, I haven't come across anyone who's been able to quiet their sound as well as he can. Maybe Toru would be a good comparison because of her quirk, but she's never been the best at keeping silent, so probably not. With a click of a button, the elevator doors slide open, allowing us to step inside. As the first floor button is pushed, the doors close once more, beginning the descent. "'Zuku?" He gives a simple hum in reply. "How are you so quiet? like when you walk around, I thought you weren't even there a couple of times." This earns a chuckle from the boy, "Ha, don't you remember Kacchan? I trained while I was with the league! They're super good at that kind of stuff! Especially Toga, she helped me learn how to be super silent like that. Isn't that cool!" Oh yeah, I suppose they'd be good at that considering the way they've attacked in the past. I nod my head, "I see."</p><p>The elevator doors open and we step out into the open space, keeping just as quiet as we had been upstairs. The layout of this floor is very open, because of that, I had originally thought that we would have noticed if anyone else was down here. Imagine my surprise when we turn into the kitchen and see the fridge door open as somebody rummages inside. Somebody with a strong frame. Somebody with very red hair. Somebody who is most definitely my boyfriend- and oh no it's the weekend and I've barely spoken to him. Oh no... OH NO. In the middle of my mental panic, he turns back and stares at us with wide eyes and a container of juice clutched in his hand. I can feel the way Izuku tenses up at the uncomfortable atmosphere.</p><p>My mind is running a mile a minute. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. I didn't even tell him I wasn't coming over. Maybe he'll let it slide. It's not like a lot hadn't happened yesterday, I mea- OH NO HE LOOKS PISSED. By now, he had put the juice away and had started in our direction. It seemed as though he was going to keep walking until he halted his movements and turned to face the both of us. His stare is chilling, he's not even looking at me. He is, however, looking at Izuku. More so, glaring at Izuku. I'm slightly perplexed as to why the greenette is the one to receive the glare, that is until I remember our appearances. Myself in casual wear, and Izuku... in.. my clothes. Oh no.</p><p>The silence between the three of us continues on until Eij finally turns to me. He glare yet to subside, "You forgot to come over last night." I can feel the guilt rising within me. Eating away at my heart, the same way the look that the red headed boy makes me feel so terrible. He turns away and begins his way to what I can assume is his room.</p><p>OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. I MADE EIJ MAD.</p><p>Trying my best to wipe the terrified look that had crawled its way onto my face, I spin to face a shocked Izuku. His eyes climb up to meet my own, "Kacchan, I think he's mad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IZUKU POV</p><p>"Kacchan, I think he's mad." Despite my airy tone, the atmosphere that Kirishima had left us in is awkward and heavy. The other's shoulders drop, and something of a sigh falls from his lips, "You're right, Izuku, he is mad." It's difficult to read the expression on his face, however, I can see the bit of guilt Kacchan holds in his eyes. I don't really understand, why is Kirishima so mad? Did we do something wrong? Questions swirl through my mind, nagging to be answered.</p><p>I hesitate before starting, "Why is he mad?" The seemingly harmless question causes blond eyebrows to furrow, and lips to downturn. The other boys inhales and exhales deeply, taking time to answer my question. "Eij and I- Well I mean it shouldn't be a problem because he knows how my feelings are everywhere right now, he knows that you just got back, so it shouldn't be a problem," He pauses, easing his breathing, "We spend the weekend at each others dorms, ya know cause we don't have much time for each other during the week, and he's just pissed that I didn't show yesterday." The tone makes him sound like he doesn't care, but the way his eyes veer away as though they veer from the truth, has me thinking otherwise.</p><p>We're silent once more, stuck in the limbo between needing to say something and not having anything to say. Supposing that Kirishima is still the calmer of the two, I'd suggest Kacchan try and talk with him. If I was in a relationship with someone and I had gotten a glare like that from them, I'd definitely try to smooth things over. The best thing to have in a relationship, whether it be platonic or romantic, is communication. Looking up, I find that the ruby eyes that I had been in search for are already boring holes into me. As I connect our gazes, his brows relax and his features soften.</p><p>The corner of my lips quirk up, he's really grown up these past couple of years. His build and height have both grown, however, the appearance of strength really suits him. Ash blond hair rest atop his head, styled just as it's been for as long as I've known him. His visage holds something more mature, cheeks less chubby then they had been in the past. However much he's changed, his eyes are just as mesmerizing. The deep and dazzling red that just demands your attention. To put it simply, he's so very handsome. Katsuki Bakugo is a very handsome young man, one who needs to start communicating with his boyfriend. I can't sit here and gaze at him all morning, it's not my right to do so.</p><p>"Kacchan, you should go talk to him." My mouth has turned to a thin line, if I sound serious enough, he might take my advice. With a deep exhale, Kacchan walks right by me and into the kitchen. Didn't he hear me? Spinning on my heel, I end up facing his back as he reaches into a cabinet. "Kacchan, ya hear me?" Once again, I'm answered with silence. A sigh falls from my lips, he's too stubborn. I decide that my best bet is to just wait. Sitting on a bar stool, I rest my head on my hand and watch as Kacchan moves around the kitchen. He's always been good at cooking, he tries to be the best at everything though. I get lost in thought, images of a slightly younger Kacchan aggressively chopping vegetables and angrily making a meal. A smile finds itself onto my face, the memories of our first few months at U.A. floating nonchalantly through my mind.</p><p>Suddenly, a bowl of cereal and a plate of chopped fruit are placed in front of me. Looking up, I see Kacchan smiling down at me. "Yeah," His eyes close for a moment, but reopen with a new found gleam, "You're right, I need to talk to him." My own smile grows, he listened to me! "You need to eat, you still have to be assessed to day, remember? So you've gotta be at your best." I nod my head. With a small smile, he starts to the elevator.</p><p>KATSUKI POV</p><p>He's right, I need to speak with Eij. It's not fair of me to leave him in the dark like this. It took me a whole 5 minutes to plan out what I would say. The amount of time it takes to make a small breakfast, and I already know what I'm going to say to him. People make decisions on the fly like this all the time, right? The door to the elevator open, pulling me from my thoughts. I press the button to his floor and begin the silent ascent. My foot taps restlessly, impatience coursing its way through my body. By the time the doors open, I'm ready to bolt right to the room. However, it is still before 8:00 on a Sunday morning, so I do my best to keep quiet as to not wake any others.</p><p>Although his room is at the very end of the hall, I find myself string at the wooden door rather quickly. Taking deep breathes, I prepare myself for what may be an even angrier Eijiro Kirishima. My hand raises and knocks lightly on the wood, slight rushing is heard from the other side of the door. After another moment, the door is pulled open to reveal a puffy eyed red head. "Eij?" My hands dart out to cup his cheeks, "Have you been crying?" He sniffles, before shoving my hands off of him. His arm comes up to his face and wipes at his tears, "What do you want?" The tone is almost harsh, his voice is heavy and it cracks. "Eij," I step closer to him, lifting my arms to wrap around him. He struggles to leave the embrace, but soon gives in, letting his body go limp into the hug.</p><p>Without breaking the embrace, I close the door behind us and make our way to his bed. I hold him close, slightly rocking, trying to soothe him. Minutes pass and he's head is still held low, body still slack. "Eij," My voice is soft, sure to only bring comfort to the other boy. "Wanna tell me whats wrong? Please Eij." He sniffles once more, lifting his head up to finally look at me. "Katsuki," His voice still cracks a bit, but not as much as before. "Let's break up."</p><p>... What? That's a stupid joke, he tells stupid jokes. "Eij, don't joke like that." A glint of remorse flashes through his eyes, but he quickly replaces the look with seriousness. "Katsuki, we need to break up." Confusion and hurt burst within me. "Eij, wha- why? What did I do? I can fix it, let me fix it. Please don't do this." This time, it's my voice that starts to crack. "You didn't do anything- well, nothing you could have controlled." I don't understand what he means. My face scrunches up in confusion, "What does that mean? You're not making any sense." He pushes away from me, putting enough distance between us for me to feel alone. "Katsuki, you clearly have other things on your mind. I know I was never your first choice to begin with anyway. So let's just, stop before this gets out of hand." Now he's making even less sense. "Eijiro, I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Frustration now makes itself known, flowing through my thoughts and making my hands clench and unclench. A huff comes from the other, "I'm not going to sit around and be your second choice." The way he says it is stern, leaving almost no room for objection. "What makes you think you're my second choice? I care so much for you, don't you see that? There's no one el-" "Yes theRE IS KATSUKI!" His outbreak causes me to shut my mouth. "There is and you know it." Now I'm even more confused and frustrated. I have no idea what he means, it's Ejiro, I care for Eijiro. "Would you please start making some sense? It's starting to get real frustrating." His brows furrow and he exhales sharply, "Izuku. Katsuki, you love Izuku." He says it like it's a fact that the whole world should know, like it's as clear as the sky is blue. "Eijiro, you don't know what you're talking about. I don't love Iz-" He cuts me off once more, his voice so loud and clear that he most likely woke up the whole class, "YES YOU DO KATSUKI! YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE! STOP DENYING IT!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIRD PERSON</p><p>"YES YOU DO KATSUKI! YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE! STOP DENYING IT!" The accusation had been yelled, allowing itself to be heard by whomever. Two pairs of red eyes widened at that moment, only then realizing how much noise they've made in the midst of their arguing. Although there is shock written all over Katsuki's face, the boy could simply think of one thing, 'This is not the conversation I had planned earlier.'</p><p>Silence overwhelms the room, a drastic change from moments earlier. However, the gears in Katsuki's head had finally begun to whirl. Eijiro's hand moved out onto the other's shoulder, "Ah, I'm- I'm sorry for yelling." The slight regret that had fluttered into Eijiro's eyes promptly evaporates, being replaced by puzzlement. A head of blond hair shot up, matched with brilliantly gleaming red eyes and an almost full smile. "Eijiro!" Tone full of glee, presenting itself almost as a child who has discovered the wonders of the world. "I love him!"</p><p>Once again, silence consumes the small dorm room. Realization seeped its way into Katsuki's eyes as he only then acknowledged who had been the one to be on the receiving end of the proclamation of love. His mouth had begun to open and close, leaving him with the appearance of a fish. Suddenly, a chuckle came from the red headed boy. Followed by several more laughs, until he was clutching his stomach while nearly howling with laughter. As Eijiro cackled nonsense, Katsuki sat with a flabbergasted expression.</p><p>The laughs soon subside, leaving the two in yet another silent room, however, air less tense. Although his eyes hold a sliver of sadness, Eijiro smiles at Katsuki. "You're telling me," he lets one more giggle slip past his lips, "That after all this time, you're only now recognizing your feelings toward Izuku?" The question is met with a simple, yet somewhat hesitant, nod. It takes much effort for the boy to hold back his laughter. "Katsuki Bakugo, you are blind to love." This caused a chuckle to make its way out of the blond's mouth. With crinkles in the corner of his eyes and upturned lips, Katsuki finds himself very pleased with his new discovery.</p><p>"Yeah... But, I guess this means I owe you an apology." Eijiro's eyebrows furrow slightly, "What do you mean? You can't control who you love, it just happens. That's why it's so beautiful." The blond allows the statement to sink in. Although he accepts what Eijiro was saying, Katsuki still feels as though he should apologies. "It's not fair to you though. He came back only yesterday, and now you're breaking up with me as I declare my love for him."</p><p>Eijiro takes this time to let out a sigh. Theres a moment of quiet as he ponders a response. "Make it up to me by following your heart." Snickers arise from the blond, "Tch, so cheesy... Deal" Smiles form on both of heir faces. Two pairs of red eyes meet, one full of gleam, while the other, with a sliver of heartbreak.</p><p>KATSUKI POV</p><p>As I leave Eijiro's room, my brain send thoughts flying every which way. A few major points being, a) Eijiro broke up with me, b) I'm in love with Izuku Midoryia, and c) That was not the conversation I had planned. However, I suppose if I had followed my original plan, I would have stayed blind to my own feelings. Still, I can't help the feeling of guilt that settles itself into my chest. I know he said he'd understood, but it's still unnerving to see someone so collected in a situation like that.</p><p>Assuming everyone on this floor has been woken up by our kerfuffle, I don't put much effort in keeping quiet on my way to the elevator; besides, whoever slept through that could sleep through some footsteps. The doors close leaving me alone in the small moveable box. Instead of pressing the floor button, I take a moment to myself. My mind still need to catch up.</p><p>Eijiro broke up with me. I'm in love with Izuku Midoryia.</p><p>I'm in love with Izuku Midoryia.</p><p>I suppose it makes sense. I've never been able to place what I've felt for him, love seems to fit. The way that I loved Eijiro seems different to the way I love Izuku. With Eijiro, it felt simple, it felt like we had a real connection. But with Izuku, it feels natural, like when I love him there's no other choice. With Izuku, it feels like everything makes sense. Maybe it has something to do with the history we have with each other, but knowing now that that feeling is love, makes me feel whole.</p><p>The button is pressed and the elevator begins its descent. Going down, I conclude that I should hold off on the information that I tell Izuku. His mind should be clear and he shouldn't have to have anything nagging his mind while he's examined today.</p><p>The doors slid open, revealing the common room to be just as empty as when I had left. Walking into the kitchen, I find Izuku at the sink washing his bowl, spoon, and plate. I take my time to gaze at him while his back is turned to me. He's only slightly grown in height since two years ago. His hair is the same unruly green mess as always, however slightly longer. His shoulders are wider now, and I can only imagine the muscle he has in other places. Thinking back to earlier, his face still makes him look young, however it's more defined features definitely give him a much handsomer visage. To be fair, it's not just his face that's easy on the eyes.</p><p>Hearing the sound of the water being cut off pulls me out of my trance. Izuku turns around to face me, and I'm reminded of his gorgeous freckles. They're scattered over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. However, there are four on each side that seem more prominent than the others. I wonder, does he have freckles anywhere else on his body? Surely they can't only adorn his face.</p><p>Before my thoughts can be lead down a much deeper rabbit hole, I'm snapped back to reality by a hand waving in from too my face. "Kacchan? You listening?" I mentally kick myself for zoning out like that. "Huh?" A soft laugh tumbles from his lips, "I asked what time I have to be ready at?" Oh yeah. Thinking back, I dig through my memories for any clue as to when and where Aizawa wanted to begin. "I'm not sure actually. Let's just go get dressed and be ready." Izuku seems content with this and follows me back up to his room.</p><p>We end up stopping at my room first, so that I could pick up clothes for the both of us, his still being dirty. I tried my best to find clothes that would't fit too loosely on him; but in the end I could only find a pair of jeans that fit him fine, and a slightly too large hoodie. He looks good in my clothes.</p><p>The decision for us to get ready served to be a good one. As we found ourselves back downstairs,  Aizawa was just coming through the door. "Good, you're ready." His tone as sleepy as ever. "We'll head over to the school, we have everything we need there." We both nod and follow him out the door. As I walk beside Izuku, I can't help but hope with everything I have that he'll be able to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIRD POV</p><p>The three forms walking through U.A. may have seemed quite odd to any onlooker. A raggedy man with greasy hair, bagged eyes, and stubbly facial hair. A bitter looking boy sporting explosive hair, piercing red eyes, and the ghost of a scowl. Thirdly, one would spot a fidgety yet eager looking boy, adorned with many freckles, forest green hair and matching eyes. Indeed, an odd trio. </p><p>As odd as the appearance of these three may be, their relationship would come off as quite bizarre. Two of the three, the younger ones, hold an odd history; as well as an odd bundle of emotions held for the other. </p><p>However, one of these two has caught himself in quite a situation. After two years away from those he had once cared for the most, Izuku now finds himself being presented with opportunity and love, just as though he had never left in the first place.</p><p>Additionally, the two oldest of the group have undergone a painfully emotional past couple of years. Shota Aizawa, being a pro hero, has had his fill of heartache. Not only has he survived through an abundance of attacks and missions, he has had to hold a high head in his adolescence during the time of one of his best friends 'death.' The disappearance of one, Izuku Midoryia, had not supplied joyous memories. </p><p>At last, Bakugo Katsuki, the boy who had been treated like a ticking time bomb for the better part of his life. His declination in the art of emotions had had him blind when fathoming what was truly meant to be important in his life. Up until only recently, Katsuki had principally understood the concepts of anger, frustration, confusion, and sadness. He had confided in the joy he found in his new friends and cheerful memories of his childhood. However, these moments were few and far between. </p><p>This group of three finds themselves heading towards an unused yet cozy room hidden in the hero school. The room had been easier prepared with soft couches and pillows, an easy set up that would make for a safe place. Dull lighting and subdued colours add to the secure feeling of the space. </p><p>Idling by the entrance to the room, awaits a young man and older woman. Naomasa Tsuckauchi and Chiyo Shuzeji. The detective and doctor await not only the trio, but a middle aged woman who had received a shocking phone call last night. </p><p>Naomasa's watch tells the two that they expect their company in only a number of minutes. They had remained silent up to this moment, greeting each other with a mere nod. The silence is neither uncomfortable nor unwanted. Naomasa and Chiyo had worked together on many occasions, becoming quite relaxed while in the presence of the other. It being the weekend, the empty classes and halls added to the calm silence. Students either resting in the dorms or taking extra time to train their quirks, body's, and minds. </p><p>Steps echo through the hallway, interrupting the drawn out quiet. Three pairs of feet tap closer and closer to the two. Breaking the silence is a gruff, sleepy voice, "Naomasa, Chiyo, thank you for taking this morning for us." Detective Naomasa smiled, "Of course. We're always happy to help, especially when it comes to the heroes who keep us out of harm's way." </p><p>Shota and Naomasa began idle chatter, Chiyo adding her comments every now and then. Katsuki and Izuku remain silent, confused as to why the three adults were catching up with each other instead of opening the door and beginning the session. </p><p>Izuku began shifting on and tapping his feet, becoming impatient with the fruitless conversations of the older three. Taking notice the other boy's restlessness, Katsuki gently grabs his elbow and turns Izuku towards himself, trying his best to distract the boy from his own anxiousness. </p><p>The two stared at each other, drowning out the sound of irrelevant conversation. Feet ceased their tapping and shoulders easily relaxed. Soft smiles are painted across their faces, red and green eyes turning into slight crescents. </p><p>"Hey." The small greeting caused Izuku to giggle, "Hi." Both of them spoke in an almost whisper, taking care as to not ruin the blissful bubble they had created.  </p><p>"Don't be nervous," Katsuki gently robbed Izuku's other elbow with his unoccupied hand, "just relax. Let them talk, there's no need for us to rush through this anyway." Green eyes made an attempt look away, however, Katsuki's own red orbs continued to capture them in a familiar gaze.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, Shota, Naomasa, and Chiyo had halted their conversation and turned their attention to the oncoming sound of footsteps. A plump, green haired, middle aged woman appears from around the corner. </p><p>Inko Midoryia had always been an emotional woman, passing those genes onto her only son. She was a single mother, trying her hardest to raise her son to be happy and healthy. It had been difficult, him being quirkless that is, especially during Izuku's younger years. She may have put on a few pounds, but Inko had had a wonderful time while raising her son. </p><p>When the woman had first heard of her son's disappearance, she had broken down into an uncontrollable bundle of sobs. Inko had always worried for her son, he was quite a reckless boy, but this incident had absolutely shattered her already fragile heart. </p><p>After the first year, Inko continued to have a difficult time taking care of herself. Getting groceries, feeding herself properly, doing laundry, even leaving her room. Albeit, having your only child disappear would have quite an effect on a parent. </p><p>Mitsuki Bakugo had been sure to take care of Inko the best she could. Buying her groceries, making her meals. She had been there for her friend the best she could. Mitsuki had cared for both her son and friend during the distressing time of there lives. Throughout this time, Mitsuki could not deny that she had been largely pained by Izuku's loss. The boy who her son had spent so much time with in his early youth, her close friend's son, a neighbourhood boy. Even though their relationship had been indirect, Mitsuki had still felt close to Izuku.</p><p>Inko Midoryia had received a shocking phone call late last night. Shota Aizawa had been the one to inform her of her son's reappearance. Inko, at first, hadn't believed Shota. She wouldn't believe that her son had appeared so suddenly, wouldn't believe that after all this time and heartache, her son had simply appeared in the middle of chaos. </p><p>  As soon as she saw her son, Inko stopped in her tracks. Izuku had yet to notice her presence, resting still in the relaxing atmosphere him and Katsuki had created for themselves. Looking at him, Inko examined every inch of his body. She noted that he had grown up quite a bit. He was taller and had filled out. His hair hadn't change much, still its untamed green mess. His features much more defined now. </p><p>Tears sprung to Inko's eyes. She missed watching her only son fully grow up. She hadn't been there to see the way he had turned into a charming young man. A sob rang through the somewhat silent hall, finally catching the attention of the two boys. </p><p>The Midoryias lock eyes. Both with shock on their rounder faces. The younger Midoryia took a tentative step towards his mother. His lip began to quiver, "...Mom..?!" The hallway was dead silent for a moment, allowing Inko to give a slight nod. With that, Izuku bounded towards his mother, "Mom!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuki noted the way Inko's and Izuku's held the same expressions. The way, both Inko and Izuku, were able to fit so much emotion into one look. The secret must be held in their eyes. Their large, green, gorgeous eyes. Those pools of emerald are able to express more emotion than most people can with their faces.</p><p>Standing by the wall on the sides of the hall, the three other adults also allow themselves a moment to appreciate just how lovely and emotional the Midoryias can be. </p><p>Aside from the slight sniffling that came from Inko, he hallway rests relatively silent, just as before. Not more has changed than a reunion between mother and son. </p><p>However, inanimate as this moment may be, quiet hall during a calm morning ,and loving a green headed pair; not everyone this morning is able to find such an atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>Four cells are use to separate the four criminals that had earlier been taken into custody. The four prisoners have quirk reducing chains connecting them to the wall and floor, ensuring they stay put for the time being. </p><p>At this point, all four have been taken away and questioned thoroughly several times. Dabi, Toga, Spinner, and Twice near their 20th hour in custody of the heroes and police. They had been hammered with question after question, about the league, about themselves, their motives, their plans, anything they could try to wring out of them. As of now, they're found to be quite mentally exhausted. </p><p>Twice had recently been shackled once more, returned from a session of interrogation. Obvious signs of exhaustion could be seen as his shoulders slumped in a drained nature. After a restless night of them taking turns being brought out and returned, they had finally been promised food and a break. </p><p>"...Did you get it?" The question was asked in a roughed voice, killing the silence that had since taken over after the guards had closed them in.</p><p>"Don't sound so doubtful Dabi," Twice's voice had found an odd seriousness. However, suddenly turning more chipper with his next lines. </p><p>"Of course I did! Would never want to disappoint you guys!"</p><p>Three pairs of eyes rolled simultaneously, thankful nevertheless. Halfway through the long night, they had realized that the door enclosing them into the room of cells was locked only with a numeric code. Being the sneaky guys they were, the heroes and police were good about keeping the pad out of sight when returning one of the captives. However, they were much more careless while moving Twice, recklessly underestimating the man's intelligence and sharp eyes.</p><p>Spinner broke through his bindings, also knocking down the door. He then aids the other three free of their own restraints. It had always been decided that if one or more members of the league had been captured, even if one is able to free themselves from restraints, to wait until any sort of plan had first been put into place.</p><p> </p><p>If one were to find themselves outside of the stronghold that had detained the villains, they would hear the sounds of confused yelling and bloodcurdling screaming as soldiers and heroes were sliced and burned alive. </p><p>The sight before them would be one that would be seen in the movies. Exiting a burning building,  and walking seemingly in slow motion, struts the bodies of four powerful criminals. </p><p>Almost as soon as the building had burst into flames, the other members of the League Of Villains had located the captured four. Assuming they had done well to escape, a portal was sent their way.</p><p>Stepping through the portal, Dabi, Spinner, Twice, and Toga walk into a comfortably familiar bar.  Awaiting on this side is Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Mr. Compress, and Magne. </p><p>As the four fully stepped in, they took a moment to look around in confusion.</p><p>"Where's Deku?" Toga had been the one to inquire. </p><p>A solemn expression came over the faces of the ones who had brought them home. Kurogiri had turned to Shigaraki, almost opening his mouth to ask the other, but simply thinking otherwise and turning back. </p><p>Dabi sported furrowed brows that contained confusion, anger, and fear. His feet had moved on they own, bringing him closer to the ones with the answers.</p><p>"Where is he." Stated more than asked.</p><p>Shifting eyes landed everywhere but on the piercing blue ones. Shigaraki found himself almost unable to face the man in front of himself. Thankfully for him, Kurogiri spoke first. </p><p>"They took him. They thought him a victim and took him back. "</p><p>A form of rage boiled inside of Dabi, he had so many more questions about what had happened. However, one or two found to be most important. </p><p>"Is he okay? Tell me he's okay. Dammit- What happened to him?! How did they even get him?!"</p><p>Their conversation continued in a manor such as this. Questions being demanded more so than asked, Kurogiri being the only one with enough courage to face an angered Dabi to answer them.</p><p>"Alright," Dabi had almost had his fill of questions, "When do we get him back?"</p><p>An uncomfortable silence broke out over the room. Several others shifting oddly on their feet. Dani looked around at the others before raising a question eyebrow at Kurogiri.</p><p>"Well... if we did decide to bring him back, it would only cause more eyes to be turned in our direction, risking our fall."</p><p>This was not an acceptable answer for the fire user. A dangerous expression crossed his features before he turned to look at the three he had come home with. </p><p>After a moment, he turned back, "Unbelievable. After all this time, and you still can't see him as part of us." a steady breath escaped him, "He may not be a certified criminal like us, but he sure as hell is our family and we can't just stand here while they take him away!"</p><p>Toga, Twice, and Spinner all find themselves agreeing and nodding their heads in the back. They stand a little taller and face the others with a little more bravery.</p><p>"He's right," Spinner is the one to comment this time. "We have to get him back."</p><p>Kurogiri visibly sighs, however, ready to respond. Unfortunately for him, a blue haired man beats him to it.</p><p>"Tuesday. We make a plan and set out by Tuesday." his voice rough and certain.</p><p>Everyone in the room does't decide against him, agreeing that this was a fine idea. Even Dabi can't find it in him to argue, they're going to get Deku back and that's good enough for him.</p><p>"Alright," Kurogiri looks around at the others in the room, admiring the way they've changed, how they now care for more and hold this family dear to themselves. </p><p>"Let's get to work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting across the hall from a blank wooden door are Inko Midoryia and Katsuki Bakugou. The duo had earlier found themselves in a silence as Izuku was brought into the room, thus leaving them awkwardly alone.</p><p>It's no secret that Katsuki and Inko had some bond. With the two boys being friends in their early years, and the mothers also finding themselves quite close to one another, it was inevitable that these two would have spent time in the others presence. </p><p>However, that was some time ago. Now, taking into account the way Inkos son was mistreated by Katsuki, the woman finds it quite difficult to relax in the company of the boy.</p><p>Oddly, Katsuki himself discovers a difficulty being at ease with the woman. Be it from the discomfort radiating off of her, or the knowledge of what he had done to her precious boy, he cannot find it in himself to sit beside Inko comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>40 minutes passed before the door across the hall opened, relieving the two of their tense atmosphere at last. </p><p>As the four exited the room, Katsuki noticed how not one of the four appeared as though they had just had a therapy session with a possible unstable teenager. Their expression on the verge of bright and neutral, body language relaxed, and uno visible signs of concern.</p><p>Shota and Izuku had continued a conversation out into the hall, leaving the tail end for Katsuki to hear.</p><p>"-should be no problem Midoryia, we'll make sure everything's in place."</p><p>"Thank you again, Aizawa, for giving me a second chance"</p><p>Shota allows a soft smile to direct itself towards the boy, letting himself appreciate the return of such a bright student. Izuku sends a blindingly bright smile right back, just as Shota remembered it being.</p><p>Large forest eyes find their way towards piercing crimson. A great shinning smile forms on Izuku's face, almost blinding the others around himself. </p><p>"Ready to go Kacchan?" The innocent question almost perfectly matching the soft looking, freckled, face. </p><p>"Ready."</p><p>Izuku and Inko turn to each other, both expression softening impossibly more. </p><p>"Mom, can we come over?"</p><p>A watery smile accompanies Inko as she speaks;</p><p>"Of course honey."</p><p> </p><p>Each party or three part ways, sending the other off with wishes of good health and plans to meet again soon. </p><p>Katsuki follows the Midoryias to Inko's car, giving them a bit of space for the mother and son to bond a little more. </p><p>The two greenettes have such a fondness for the other. Even though separated for several years, they are able to jump right back into how they used to be. </p><p>During the car ride, Katsuki stays silent, simply basking in the comfortable atmosphere created by the pair in front of him. </p><p>Said silence continues even during the home visit. Speaking when spoken to or to add only a simple comment to the conversations being tossed back and forth by Inko and Izuku. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, each boy bids Mrs. Midoryia goodnight and begins their commute back to their school dorms. </p><p>Walking beside Izuku, Katsuki has a feeling of reassurance. Bubbling from the depths of his chest and spreading a type of warmth to tingle throughout the rest of his body. </p><p>Everything in the moment is right. His thoughts are no longer shrouded by the thoughts of emptiness and grief that the disappearance of Izuku had brought him. </p><p>He is ecstatic with not only the return of the boy, but the revelation of such powerful emotions that Katsuki holds towards the other. </p><p>The further the two walk, the closer they seek to draw to each other. The duo being like two magnets their whole lives, always finding themselves within range of the other. </p><p>Even with a history filled with tension, and having been apart for years, the magnetic pull of the other boy is as strong as ever. </p><p>Shoulders brush, soon followed by knuckles. Not one of the two make an attempt to look over or show their acknowledgment of the actions, not when knuckles press closer together, and certainly not when one hand is slipped into the other. </p><p>On the exterior, not Katsuki nor Izuku express any emotion over the bodily contact, however overjoyed they feel on the inside, they're quite persistent when it comes to keeping their overflowing emotions in check. </p><p>Anyone else would have something show on their face when the hand held in their own squeezed slightly, and anybody else would surely externally show some bashfulness when their hand squeezed in return. </p><p>Izuku most certainly does not take not if how soft Katsuki's hand feels with his fingers threaded through his own. And he most certainly does not make a point to make advances in this activity for the future. </p><p>Katsuki himself cannot admit that he loves the way the slightly smaller and scarred hand tangled with his own. He also refuses to admit that it send an indescribable feeling of warmth and comfort that the younger's hand send up from his fingers, hand, arm, and the rest of his body. </p><p>Neither of the boys allow themselves to acknowledge the slight discomfort and sorrow that comes with disconnecting their hands and putting distance between each other when they walk into the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>However, when separated and in their own rooms, Izuku and Katsuki slip a small smile on their lips and indulge in replaying their walk and the feelings that they most certainly did not feel with the other boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning came with a start to Izuku. Unlike Sunday, he was awoken around dawn by the commotion caused by class 3-A as they prepared for another day of school and hero training. </p><p>Him and Shota had previously discussed their plans on Izukus return to the hero course at U.A. He wouldn't start out immediately, beginning with the imperative work he had missed and gradually moving forward until he is deemed suitable to rejoin his comrades. </p><p>Izuku had agreed to meet with Shota this afternoon to receive his first load of work. Although he still had time until then, Izuku decided it would be best to start his day bright and early. </p><p>The chilly floor under his feet definitely helped erase to sleepy feeling that had crept its way back into him as the morning slowly progressed. Last evening, he had made a point to pick up some pieces of clothing from his mothers house so that he wouldn't be stuck wearing somebody else's outfits. Even though he has grown in his time away, Izuku still finds that his old clothes fit him quite nicely. </p><p>With fresh clothes on, and hair only slightly mussed, Izuku exits his room and carefully makes his way down to the common room and hopefully into the kitchen without causing any more of a kerfuffle than the rest of the students.</p><p>The halls themselves were relatively quiet, Izuku only then realizing that the cacophony of noise was resinating from his destination. </p><p>A chuckle rose up from his chest as he thought, 'They haven't changed much, have they.' </p><p>The lower the elevator took him, the louder the sounds grew. Until finally, the doors opened and Izuku was hit with the early morning hustle and bustle that the busy students brought into their living space. </p><p>Because of such commotion, only those close to the elevator, or those being on the quieter side, were the ones who took notice to Izukus presence. Those were the ones that quickly became much quieter than before. </p><p>A couple of people walking past him spared a smile and a quaint, "Good morning," before continuing on their way. Others, who may be slightly farther away, yet still quite perceptive, manage eye contact and either a slight nod or smile of acknowledgement.</p><p>He kept his footsteps light and silent as he made his way over to the kitchen area; also keeping his body close to the wall, Izuku had no reason to make himself known and bare the risk of interrupting everyone's morning routines. </p><p>He passed by several other former classmates, all dressed in uniform and all ready for their new week to begin. </p><p>Finally, after many smiles, nods, and a few 'good morning's' later, Izuku found himself entering the kitchen. At this point, everyone else was either finishing up a quick breakfast, or packing away some final things into their school bags. Therefor, it made sense for there to be one other person in the kitchen area with him. </p><p>The yellow head of Kaminari Denki stuck out from in front of the greenette. He stood over the sink, seemingly scrubbing away at something with an extreme amount of force. </p><p>As steps were taken to shorten the distance between the two, Izuku could hear the slight sound of sniffles over the sound of running water. This made his brows furrow and quickened his steps to find out what had happened to his old friend.</p><p>As Izuku approached, the sounds of sniffles and choked breathes made themselves even more apparent as they cam from the other boy. </p><p>Finally, as the distances closed, a tentative hand reached out and payed over Denki's shoulder. The boy in question jumped at the sudden contact and whirled around to meet a head of green hair and matching eyes.</p><p>The two boys stared at each other for a few moments before Izuku made his blatantly obvious statement of, "You're crying."</p><p>A watery laugh forced its way from inside Denki. </p><p>"I am, thank you for taking notice."</p><p>Another blanket of silence fell over the two. They had never been close to begin with, so this had a sense of awkwardness for the both of them. </p><p>Denki began to wipe his eyes, and Izuku stepped back a bit to give the boy some much needed space. As they both conformed to their own comfortable stance, conversation was attempted once again. </p><p>"Kaminari, wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Ochre eyes flitted around the room before coming to rest on Izuku's comforting face and then making long awaited eye contact. </p><p>"It's nothing, it's stupid, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna finish cleaning up and uh, catch up some time later yeah?"</p><p>This, was not a suitable answer for Izuku. He hardened his gaze, but only slightly, and glued himself to the ground.</p><p>"Kaminari, what's wrong?"</p><p>A defeated sigh came from the yellow haired boy, "Fine, fine, guess I'm not in the mood to ghost anyone."</p><p>Another sigh before, "Hitoshi was talking bad about Eijiro and I was sticking up for him- cause we're buds, yanno- and we got into this big fight and I think he broke up with me."</p><p>'Ah,' Izuku thought, 'that's why he's crying.'</p><p>He put both hands on Denki's shoulders, hoping to supply some sort of support.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about that, I bet you really had feelings for him if it's hurting this much."</p><p>Denki nodded, "Yeah, but I think I'm more upset over what he said about Eijiro. He knows the two of us are close but he still decided to say such mean things about him in front of me."</p><p>Izuku, still being slightly shorter, tried his best to pull his old comrade into a hug.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about that. I hope things get better for you."</p><p>They stayed like that fro a moment before Izuku lent a pat on the back and pulled away.</p><p>"Do you want help with the dishes? I don't need to be gone for a while, so it's no trouble, honest."</p><p>Denki tried to deny the help, but his attempts were fruitless. Izuku soon took over the washing up entirely, and much to Denki's surprise, gave a smile and told him that he'd finish up so that Denki could get everything ready for his school day.</p><p>"Thanks again Midoryia. Seriously man, it means a lot, not just you helping with the dishes but uh- yanno. Thank you."</p><p>They bid their goodbyes and Izuku was left in the kitchen to finish up what was left of the cleaning. </p><p> </p><p>Time passed, and soon everyone had left for the day. Izuku still had time to kill before his meeting with Shota, so he decided that he'd reach out and talk to his mother for a bit.</p><p>Into was very happy to hear that her son was doing well, and she already began making plans fro the next time he'd visit her.</p><p>"Alright mom, I have to go now," a smile has been gracing his features the whole conversation, "Love you too, bye."</p><p>Just as the phone is pulled away from his face, Izuku catches his mothers voice, sounding as though she had one last thing to say.</p><p>"Izuku, honey? One more thing please."</p><p>Of course, Izuku being the son he is, adjusts his phone back to his ear and listens to Inko speak her mind.</p><p>"Go ahead, mom, what's up?"</p><p>A sigh came from the other end of the line, soon followed by a sniffle. At first, Izuku gave no mind to the sniff, the Midoryias were well known for their exes shed of tears. However, he soon began to worry when the sniffles turned to the sounds of crying, which soon turned to great sobs.</p><p>"Mom? What's the matter? Is everything okay? Are you-"</p><p>Inko cut him off, "Everything's fine. It's okay, you're back, you're safe. Everything is-" another choked sob, "everything is fine."</p><p>Izuku struggled to keep up with what his mother had been saying, her crying mixing in with her words and jumbling them up a bit. Nevertheless, he got the just of her rambling and soon felt a slight tinge in his heart.</p><p>"...Sorry mom," Izuku shifted his eyes about the room and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>"Honey, don't apologize, it's okay, sweety. I was just- So so worried about you." The tears had died down about now, "But you're safe and you're back and I love you so so much Izuku."</p><p>Izuku smiled softly, the guilty feeling receding once more.</p><p>“I love you too, mom.”</p><p>With that, they bid goodbyes again and hung up their phones. </p><p>Izuku stood about his room for a moment longer, pondering the conversation he had just had with his mother. </p><p>He breathed a deep sigh to clear his mind, and decided that there was nothing wrong with leaving slightly early for his meeting with Shota. </p><p>He pocketed his phone, slipped on his shoes, and made it out of the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>It was just before lunch when Izuku made it to the schools main office and was directed to where he may find his former- or well- once more, sensei. </p><p>Following the given instructions, Izuku, fortunately, found the room quite easily. It looked like every other room in the hallway, but Izuku was able to recognize it as a classroom, and not a more private room like he had originally assumed.</p><p>A clock in the hall showed that there was still some time before the student had a break fro lunch. So, instead of interrupting a class that may or may not be in session, Izuku decided to wait out his time in the hall.</p><p> It was quiet, a stark difference to how busy this morning was. Everyone now settled into their classes, no longer worrying over what they may have forgotten to pack or what they may need for the day. </p><p>As he stood in silence, Izuku allowed his mind to wander. Wander through events of the past couple days. Wander through the feelings that came with seeing all of his past classmates again. Wander through- through the feeling of actually missing the league of villains. Missing the way Toga acted as a big sister towards him. Missed the way he bonded so  well with Twice. Missed the way Kurogiri acted so kindly towards them all. The way Shigaraki hung back most of the time, but every so often show them that he did actually care. He missed the way Dabi stuck by his side and cared about him the entire time he was there.</p><p>As much as Izuku hated to admit it, Izuku was having a hard time forgetting about the time he spent with those guys in his years away. </p><p>He wondered what they were up to right now. Wondered wheather they missed him- ..No. He knew they missed him. As arrogent as that sounded, Izuku knew how closely they all had bonded, and Izuku know what it felt like when one of them didn’t come home.</p><p>He was stricken out of his thoughts as the bell rang so suddenly. The doors to the classrooms opened, and student poured out, eager to eat their awaiting lunch. </p><p>The door next to him was no exception. It opened just like the rest, and the students exited, just like the rest. </p><p>Some took notice to Izukus presence, stopping to give him a smile or a short greeting. </p><p>As the class filled out, a blond head of spikey hair caught his attention. </p><p>Katsuki noticed him almost immediately. Walking towards where he stood with purpose.</p><p>Their eyes met, and somehow, he realized that the gorgeous ruby red that stared back at him would alway be able to have an effect on him. The colour- or more so who it was attached to- made his smile grow impossibly wider, and made him feel even bubblier. </p><p>A hand scrubbed through his hair, mussing it up even more then it normally was. </p><p>“Hey, missed you this morning.” </p><p>The hand lingered. </p><p>“Hi, Kacchan!” Izuku leaned into the tough as much as he could, “It was pretty busy this morning, makes sense that we wouldn’t catch each other.”</p><p>A fond smile graced Katsukis features as he gazed openly at the boy in front of him. </p><p>Soon, sound came back to them both and the business of the hallway broke them out of their moment.</p><p>Katsuki removed his hand and gave them a little space. </p><p>“Bet you’re here to see Aizawa.” So sure, as always, “You should get in there, he’s probably waiting; and you know how he can be.” </p><p>They both chuckled slightly at that. </p><p>“You’re right. I’ll catch you later today though, right?”</p><p>Katsuki widened his smile, if only a little, and answered, “Catch you later ‘Zuku.”</p><p>With that, they parted ways. Katsuki stepping out into the crowed of hungry students, and Izuku heading into the class.</p><p>He was ready to start again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Katsuki had predicted, Shota was waiting for Izuku as he entered the room. </p><p>Shota Aizawa was sitting at his desk, several piles of paper scattered about. </p><p>his eyes were expected when Izuku walked in, as though he predicted he’d enter right at that moment. </p><p>“Midoryia,” he said, “Take a seat.” He motioned to a chair that sat across from his own, on the other side of the desk. </p><p>The chair scratched the floor as he pulled it out, making a horrible screeching sound which made both Izuku and Shota cringe.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>He tentatively sat down, being sure not to make the same mistake as he scooched the chair in. </p><p>Shota remained silent as he sifted through the piles of pages that littered his workspace. Shifting some around or just looking through others.</p><p>Izuku sat awkwardly in the silence. Trying different sitting postions in the mean time. Crossed legs, spread legs, ankle over knee, both at 90 degrees. Finally though, the other man looked up.</p><p>“I’ll give you all that you will need to catch up, but it’s up to you to spend your time wisely on each part and make sure you have a clear understanding of everything that I’m giving you.”</p><p>His tone was bland, as it had always been when Izuku thinks back.</p><p>“There are still many months before this class graduates, so we will reconvene within that time to make sure you are learning at an appropriate spread. We’ll have you tested at the end and depending on how well you do, you will be placed back into the class of 3-A.”</p><p>Izukus face broke into a grin, “I’ll do my best Aizawa-sensei. Thank you for this opportunity!”</p><p>A large stack of papers were handed across the desk to Izuku. The weight of the pile came as a surprise to the boy. Sure, there was quite a bit of paper there, but he hadn’t expected it to weigh that much. </p><p>He flipped through a few of the paper that lay at the top of the pile. Izuku noticed that the first few pages held content that he barely remembered learning back in his first year.</p><p>‘Wow,’ he thought, ‘I’m really starting from the beginning, aren’t I.’</p><p>After even more silence, Shota cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Izuku noticed that he didn’t have his yellow sleeping bag anymore, he wondered what happened to the thing.</p><p>“Well, that should be all. You’re welcome to stay in the dorms, along with seeking aide from the other students there. Just try not to cause anymore trouble,” there was a pause, “Problem child.” </p><p>Izuku may have been hallucinating, but he could have sworn he saw a smile on the mans face. The greenette supplied one of his own before he stood up, made his way to the door, and exited the room. </p><p>There was still much time before the end of the students lunch break, so Izuku decided to venture through the halls, for old times sake. </p><p>Although he was on a different floor than his first year class, the hallway looked relatively the same. Tall doors, empty walls, windows that looked out into the expanse of the campus.</p><p>It was almost all the same, except it wasn’t. This time, he wasn’t a naïve 14 year old who knew nothing of the real world. This time, he was 17 and had been in his fair share of fights, along with having spent time off the grid.</p><p>He knew more of how heroes and villains alike were affected by the way society has melded into the world of quirks. The way nobody’s point would be heard unless their opinion matched that of the majority. He knew that even those with the kindest of hearts, and those whose intentions truly aren’t all that bad, are still treated as the scum of the earth, just because they didn’t think the same way or because they took the wrong form of action.</p><p>He now knew something almost certainly; there aren’t heroes and vilains, there are heroes with different perspectives and ideas of peace.</p><p>Now, as he stood in the hall looking out of an enormous window, Izuku understood why he wanted to become a hero. Izuku wanted to protect everybody, not just those who cannot protect themselves, not just those who got caught up in what they weren’t supposed to. He wants to be able to save even those dubbed as vilains. Save them from society, and if need be, save them from themselves.</p><p>His thoughts ended abruptly as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. </p><p>Izuku pulled away from the window and began his trek to exit the building, hopefully avoiding the hallways that may begin to crowed with too many students.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the dorms, the day went by at a leisurely pace. Izuku began a couple pages of work, breaking to grab a bite to eat or to let his brain re-charge. </p><p>By the time school ended and everyone returned, Izuku had already finished a portion of the work he had missed in his first year. </p><p>‘That’s a good start,’ he thought.</p><p>As sounds rose from downstairs, Izuku felt compelled to go down and greet them. However, he thought that it would be best if he did not. Looking at his stack of work, he realized the class most likely had school work of their own to finish up. </p><p>‘Okay,’ he let himself think, ‘I’ll wait some more, finish up this topic, and then I’ll pop downstairs.’</p><p>He set himself to work. Izuku was already halfway through the topic he was working on, so he didn’t think it would take him much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was wrong. </p><p>He was very wrong.</p><p>The subject itself made sense, but he was unable to incorporate what he had learned into the practice sheets he was given. </p><p>It’s like he couldn’t make the pieces click, Izuku was unable to fully get a grasp on what the paper was trying to tell him. </p><p>He groaned, ‘This is impossible!’ </p><p>A knock came from his door, thankfully pulling him away from the disgusting papers he’d been staring at for the better part of his day. </p><p>His back cracked as it was stretched, having been stuck in the same position for a long period of time. Izuku was thankful for the light stretch he got as he walked over and opened his door, ready to greet whoever was out there.</p><p>On the other side of the threshold, Katsuki stood holding a plate of food. They grinned at each other before Izuku motioned for him to come inside. </p><p>“We were going to call you down for dinner, but we assumed that since we hadn’t seen you, you wouldn’t want any interruptions.” </p><p>Izuku tried to pay attention to what the other was saying, but the delicious smell that radiated from the plate was much more distracting than he had anticipated. </p><p>His eyes quickly flitted over to meet Katsukis before landing on the plate once again, “Thank you.”</p><p>As the food was handed over, Katsuki was invited to sit. B0th boys found comfortable postions on the bed, and Izuku chowed down. </p><p>The food was warm and absolutely delicious. It reminded him of the meals Kurogiri made for them in his time spent with the league. Their dinners were spent together and were one of his favourite parts of the day.</p><p>They all laughed and complimented the food, they all talked, and they acted as one big family.</p><p>Sitting on his bed with Katsuki just to his side, Izuku didn’t mind the lack of bodies and sound that he had grown accustomed to during meals. He was content with the presence of one such childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed, the plate was put to the side, and Izuku had found himself quite the tutor. </p><p>Katsuki had always been smart, but Izuku didn’t realize just how well the boy could get him to understand the brain scrambling topics that were presented on the pages.</p><p>Katsuki was much better at this than most teachers he had had before. It was nice.</p><p>With a new understanding of once mind boggling subjects, Izuku flew through the last bit of his final topic for the day.</p><p>“Thank you so so much Kacchan! I get it now!” A large smile was plastered on his face, “I finished the work much faster then I would have on my own.”</p><p>Katsuki instinctively placed his a hand over Izukus as he spoke, “Anytime, really. I’m happy to help.” He smiled, “Besides, you’re a quick learner.”</p><p>Izuku laughed at this. His bubbling laughter being so contagious, Katsuki couldn’t help but form a chuckle of his own.</p><p>As their laughter died down, they found themselves simply staring at the other, getting lost in the expanse of the others beautiful eyes. </p><p>A quirk of the lip and Katsuki spoke, “You keep staring at me like that and I’m going to start thing you’re in love with me, Deku.” His tone teasing as ever. </p><p>This, if said in the past, would have had Izuku turning as red as a tomato. However, he has new found experience under his belt when it comes to comments like these- he thanks the league for that too.</p><p>“I could say the same for your Kacchan,” he smirked slightly, “Don’t go acting like I’m the only one ogling.”</p><p>Katsuki gaped at that, then smiled. He enjoyed the comfortable back and forth joking they allowed themselves to have. </p><p>In a quick motion, Katsuki had Izukus chin in between his thumb and fingers, pulling him closer than they were before.</p><p>His breath ghosted over Izukus lips as he spoke, “I see someone has learned how to flirt.” His tone flat, with only a hint of amusement.</p><p>Izuku did blush at that. Opening and closing his mouth, trying to get out a decent comment to strike back. All he could do was grow a darker shad of pink and widen his eyes as the gap between them became smaller and smaller.</p><p>And then, it happened. Katsukis cell phone began to ring, thoroughly interrupting whatever was going on in that moment.</p><p>Katsukis brows knit together and he sighed in frustration as he reluctantly released Izuku and reached over for his device. </p><p>Izuku sighed, he couldn’t seem to catch a break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door closed softly behind Katsuki as he left Izukus room. </p><p>Mina had called him, only minutes prior, to inquire about a study session that he may be able to help them with- in preparation for an upcoming test.</p><p>Katsuki had no reason to say no. Izuku had earlier informed him that he had enough of a grasp on what he needed to know, and that he had finished all that needed to be done that day. </p><p>However, as Katsuki slouched down the hallway, he felt as though he had made a mistake in his reluctant agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Tuesday came just the same as the day before. </p><p>Students bustling about, bright and early in the morning, preparing for another jam packed day. </p><p>Yesterday evening, Izuku decided that it would be best if he woke the same time as the rest of the class. He had no reason to- not having anything more waiting for him that day than a stack of papers- but he had already made the decision to do his best and catch up to the rest of the class, he might as well get used to their routine before they officially become classmates again. </p><p>His morning turned to be the same as Mondays. This time, though, with more student interaction and less tears. </p><p>In the kitchen, Izuku came to face the broad back of ones such Katsuki Bakugo. The other seemed to be occupied with whatever was on the stove, so Izuku stayed quiet as he found his way to the fridge, as to not interrupt the boy. </p><p>A minute or so passed before a light gasp sounds from behind him, "Dammit, scare me half to death why dontchya?"</p><p>Despite how the words may sound, Katsuki’s tone remain teasing up until he comments, "I didn't sense that anyone else was in the kitchen, impressive."</p><p>Izuku looks away bashfully, "Ya,well, yanno-"</p><p>Tone sharp, "Yes, I know."</p><p>A silence envelopes them, slightly uncomfortable after the sharp interruption. </p><p>"I.. didn't mean it like that, Izuku. I just-"</p><p>He turns the heat of the stove down and steps towards the boy. The fridge, still being opened, blocks them from whoever may be looking in. </p><p>Katsuki’s arms come to wrap around Izukus shoulders. Bringing him into his chest. </p><p>"M'sorry, 'Zuku."</p><p>Tenderly, freckled arms come to return the embrace. Slivering around Katsuki’s waist, closing the remainder of the space between them.</p><p>“It’s okay Kacchan, I understand.”</p><p>The two continue their embrace for some time before more noise filters in through to the kitchen, thoroughly ruining a moment. </p><p>Members of class 3-A come in, inquiring about whether or not Katsuki had made enough breakfast for them as well. It didn’t seem to odd to Izuku that Katsuki would be one of the ones to prepare meals for the class. He has always been inclined in the culinary arts. </p><p>‘What can’t Kacchan do?’ Izuku thinks. More so brags to himself in the way he does when it comes to the hot headed male. Always finding a reason to shine light on how amazing his childhood friend really is. </p><p>Katsuki id soon dragged off by his classmates. Some spewing compliments about how his cooking is alway the best, other complaining that they didn’t have a chance that morning to taste whatever it was that he had prepared. Katsuki, predictably, protests and oozes contempt as he is forced away from the kitchen. </p><p>A fond smile finds its way onto Izuku’s face as his mind wanders to enticingly domestic scenarios that would come from being with these same people for such an amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>The remainder of the morning passes without a hitch. The students heading off to their classes, and Izuku returning to his room to continue on his path to rejoining his classmates and becoming a reliable hero in the future. </p><p> </p><p>The classroom is hot and uncomfortable. Students having just entered from an intense training session that their teacher, Shota Aizawa, conducted. </p><p>It was close to lunch, and all Katsuki could think about was the delicious food that is being prepared by someone besides himself. </p><p>No.That’s a lie. </p><p>Besides being preoccupied with the thoughts of food, Katsuki’s brain would not stop returning to a certain green haired boy. </p><p>As irritating as it was that Izuku was unable to join the class right away, Katsuki understood the reasoning behind it. Besides, he didn’t really mind that Izuku agreed to Katsuki’s proposal in being there to help him catch up and learn more efficiently. </p><p>Any time that Katsuki’s was able to find with Izuku was extremely precious and held very closely to his heart. </p><p>It still shocked him, that in only a matter of days, his life had been changed rather drastically in certain ways. For on, he was eagerly awaiting time to spend with the boy who many had presumed dead. Not to mention his emotional revelation and wake up call that Eijiro so helpfully supplied him. </p><p>Years of built up feelings were finally done building up inside of him, ready to spill over any second. He wouldn’t admit it, but Katsuki was eager to let his heart out to Izuku. He wasn’t entirely hard headed when it came to these sort of things. And unless he was looking at this from a completely wrong angle, Katsuki believed his love wasn’t completely unrequited. </p><p>Commotion erupted around him, and unfortunately, it was not the bell that signalled such a response from the class. </p><p>Out the window, to his left, thick smoke overtook the majority of visible campus. Blue flames could be seen burning whatever they could, and a, somewhat expected, warp gate appeared in the middle of such chaos. </p><p>The league of vilains were back, an everyone knew what- or who, they should say- they’re after. </p><p>From the dorms, Izuku sat obliviously to the danger that suddenly sprung around him. Earbuds in and concentrating fully on the papers sprawled in front of him. </p><p>It wasn’t until he felt the rumble of an explosion, that Izuku shut off his music and took a peak out his window. </p><p>The idea that it could simply be from the U.A. training grounds was out of the question. The dorms were far enough away and besides, Aizawa would have taken the class far away from any civilians to allow the students to use their quirks to such an extent. </p><p>In the distance, Izuku could see blooming smoke coming from not only deadly looking fires, but, from the looks of it, a large explosion that was no doubt caused by a certain blond. </p><p>Thoughts of this being from Shoto and Katsuki were blown to bits when Izuku was able to make out the telltale blue flames that followed Dabi almost everywhere he went. </p><p>Without thinking, Izuku sprung to his feet, easily placing his shoes and bolting out the main door. Having a brain, it didn’t take long for Izuku to recognize what the league was doing here, and he was not enthusiastic in confronting anybody about it. </p><p>However, Izuku waisted no time to arrive a the scene, taking in the destruction that both the league and students have caused in the midst of their fight. </p><p>It was... chaotic, to say the least. Punches being thrown, quirks being used, and of course, yelling heard, all throughout the campus.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. For one, he was the leagues target, so it would not be wise for him to go near anyone from them. Unfortunately, he was also a slight dumbass, and had a self destructive drive to protect his comrades, no matter which side they lie. </p><p>He set out, not to fight anyone- no, he’d do his best to avoid that- but to seek the center of this all. Fists don’t solve all problems. He needed to be heard. </p><p>As he ran, he flashed by many familiar faces. Those whom he had learned with in the past, and those whom he had spent familiar years with more recently. </p><p>Izuku flashed past the danger, and neared the center of brutality in record time. That is until, he was stopped in his tracks. </p><p>Adjacent to himself, Katsuki Bakugo sent out one explosion after the next, protecting himself and other from oncoming attacks. </p><p>It was a jarring realization to Izuku, as he now saw The boy he loved in danger like this. </p><p>He knows how unbelievably strong Katsuki is, but he can’t help the pang in his chest that comes with seeing the other placed in such chaos. The knowledge that he could easily be hurt, or even killed. </p><p>This, unfortunately, is not the only thing that has struck him in place. </p><p>Off to the side, more into Katsuki’s blind spot, Dabi stood about to launch an attack. An attack that would no doubt him the blond dead on. </p><p>After training with him for these past years,Izuku can tell that the flames to come will be unforgiving. </p><p>But he is stuck in place. </p><p>He can only stared head, gaze at katsuki as he fights on, oblivious to what is soon to come his way. </p><p>It’s nostalgic, in a sense. </p><p>Izuku standing behind, as Katsuki takes the action head on. Both, equally capable of such activities, but one much farther ahead. One always seeming much farther away than the other. </p><p>Izuku couldn’t stand it. His whole life, good times and bad, whatever he and Katuski had been through. The blond had always been just too far away. </p><p>Izuku couldn’t stand it. </p><p>Time moved much slower than it felt. In a second, just as long as it took Dabi to send out his flames, Izuku had activated One For All, and moved as fast as he possibly could towards Katsuki.</p><p>At the moment, he was grateful for the time he spent with the league. Their tough yet efficient training finally paying off. </p><p>He was grateful that he had not only grown with his quirk, but with the league. Because he was able to make it before the running blue. </p><p>Izuku was just fast enough to slam into Katsuki, efficiently pushing the blond out of the way from the oncoming attack. </p><p>Izuku was very grateful that the boy that he loved so deeply and dearly, could now be safe. </p><p>He was grateful that the gorgeous crimson red of his eyes, the pools of ruby that he’d never get enough of, would be the last things he sees before the end. </p><p> </p><p>Katsuki spun around just as he felt the immense force push him aside. he turned back intime to meet forest green. In time to see his favourite colour- the green of such beautiful eyes- for the last time. </p><p>No, it’s not as though katsuki would never see the colour again, but it would never be the same. Never compare to how the green dazzled in his eyes. The way it lightened up the freckled face just right. The greens that he sees again, will never be the green of Izuku Midoryia’s eyes. </p><p>Just like that, it was over. Destruction soon came to a halt, and an unsettling silence came to rest over them all as realization made its round. </p><p>In front of him as stunning green no more, but the torn battle field that became of their school grounds. </p><p>Dust settled and Katsuki was speechless. Not too far away, he looked and saw the shocked face of one such fire user. Their eyes connected and they both came to realize at that moment how Izuku had met his end. </p><p>Dabi and Katsuki both stared at each other, taking in the surreality of what had just transpired. </p><p>Moments pass before Katsuki find himself able to look away. To look down to the ashes at his feet. Stare as his vision became blurred and drops fell to the ground. Not long after, followed by himself. </p><p>His knees slammed into the earth and Katsuki let out a heart reaching sob. He folded in on himself and his body racked. His sobs were the only thing heard as everyone stood speechless. </p><p>At some point, heroes came and collected the league, taking them into custody as they had four days prior. </p><p>However, nobody else dared to move. Screams and choked out sounds came from the lump on the dirt. </p><p>Fragments of his heart stabbed into his chest, sending another wave of hot and heavy tears to roll down his face. Seconds, or minutes, or hours could have past, and Katsuki would have been oblivious. </p><p>At some point, someone had dragged him away. </p><p>In the blurry remnants of his mind, Katsuki could understand that someone had taken him to the recovery room. Faces and sounds blurred, sobs turned into complete silence.</p><p>His body curled and he willed himself to awake from whatever dreadful nightmare this was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23 (Finale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years later.</p><p>The midsummer sun began its decent in the distance, painting the sky a magnificent orange. Puffy clouds floated about, taking on a pinkish hue of their own. </p><p>People had already settled into their homes for dinner, leaving the streets mostly empty. </p><p>A man makes his way down a quiet neighbourhood. He carries grocery bags, returning home from the store to rejoin his lovely family. </p><p>The weather was warm but relatively comfortable for this time of day, making it a perfect walk to his awaiting spouse and child. </p><p>The neighbourhood that led him home was one that supplied various memories. Some good, some bad, all distant. </p><p>A familiar feeling was made known in the depths of his heart. There was a sense of warmth that it brought, filling up on the wonderful feelings that he held dear. However, also supplying the painful reminders of harsh words and painful actions. </p><p>It had been long enough now that the pain of his past was more of a dull ache. More recently, the love that he was given was almost enough to make him forget. There would always be reminders of what he could and could not do in his life. </p><p>Houses past and he continued on, lost in his own head. That is, until he came across a certain point. </p><p>His feet cease their movement, eyes immediately draw to the tree before him. </p><p>Images of a young green haired boy sitting beneath the tree and sketch book in hand, flood his mind. Beside the boy would sit another, an explosive mess of blond hair and piercing red eyes. A soft smile plays at his lips as he is reminded of such good times. </p><p>His eyes close and he lets out a breath. Feet pick up again and the man returns to walking. </p><p> </p><p>The key slides into the lock and twists with ease. The man opens the door and toes off his shoes. </p><p>“Izu, honey, I’m home!”</p><p>The pitter patter of little steps could be heard coming towards Katsuki, along with bigger and more drawn out steps, not too far behind. </p><p>A small mop of blond leaps into his arms with ease.</p><p>“Papa! You’re home!”<br/>“Welcome home, Katsuki.”</p><p>Katsuki smiles fondly, looking at his two loves. </p><p>A few years prior, he had married a hero. Not too long after, a little bundle of joy joined them. </p><p>It was only a year before now that he had been titled ‘Number 1 Hero,’ his dream since, well, forever.</p><p>Now, Katsuki was living his dream. Perfect, job, perfect, family, perfect life.</p><p>Well</p><p>Almost. </p><p>“Hi, Izumo,” he tickled his son at that, which instigated a fit of laughter from the small boy. </p><p>He stepped forward, “Camie,” and gave his wife a smooch. </p><p>The groceries were brought to the kitchen, where Izumo was helped onto the counter and Camie began dinner. </p><p>Katsuki entered his room and changed out of the clothes he’d been wearing all day and into something more comfortable. </p><p>As he closed one of his dresser drawers and paused. </p><p>He sighed and reached out for the top drawer of his dresser. The inside was barren, save for two pictures and a couple unused candles. </p><p>The first picture was older than the other. Staring back at Katsuki were two very young faces. It was one taken many years ago by his mother. </p><p>Katsuki and Izuku had been about four years old, the two had been out chasing butterflies with their nets when they were called over for the photo. </p><p>At the time, he had scowled, not wanting to have his picture taken. Now, however, he wished that he had smiled with the boy next to him. </p><p>The other picture was relatively recent, taken after Izuku returned, just before the league came back.</p><p>It was a selfie taken of the greenette, something along the lines of, “Kacchaaaaan. Don’t you want more pictures of my amazing face for you to look at?” Izuku was much more teasing after his return, something Katsuki quite enjoyed. </p><p>It was almost routine at this point, come home, get changed, open the drawer. Somewhere along the line, he’d gotten into the habit of talking about his day to the photos. </p><p>“Katsuki~ Dinner’s ready!” Camie called from the kitchen. </p><p>He exhaled and closed the drawer. </p><p>as he stood to walk away, he paused, hand still on the handle, and spoke in a hushed tone. </p><p>“Deku, I...</p><p> </p><p>Miss you.”</p><p>A hidden confession. One he’d spoken for the passed ten years, maybe more. </p><p>He’d said it once, in the pouring rain after Izuku’s funeral. It was a whisper, a secret between the two. </p><p>Now, and every time he’s confessed to missing the boy, it had always been a replacement for the one thing he was unable to say.</p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>